Rabenkind
by xKadanx
Summary: Doch das war sie auch, die wunderbarste aller Städte. So majestätisch, so rein, so bezaubernd... Bosparan. Wie ein weißer Kristall erschien sie damals noch aus den grünen Weiden im heutigen Horasreich. Wie ein reiner, weißer Kristall. Doch damals wusste ich auch nicht, welch frevelndes Werk die Kaiserin trieb, welch frevelhafte Taten die Stadt ins Verderben stürzen würden...
1. Prolog

**Rabenkind**

 _Es gibt nichts zwischen dem Hier und Jetzt, dem Leben und Tod, dem Sein und Nichtsein, so sagen die Menschen._

Und so sagte auch ich einst.

Was jedoch passiert, wenn es doch etwas Anderes gibt, als nur die Welt, die der menschliche Verstand zu begreifen mag, wenn da etwas ist, das über den Verstand hinweggeht und mit dessen Dasein alle Regeln zu brechen scheint? Und was ist, wenn man als kleines, armes Menschlein dazu erkoren ist, eben jenes unbegreifliche 'Andere' zu verstehen, es gar verstehen muss, um der eignen Existenz sicher zu sein?  
Nun, ich muss zugeben, dass meine Worte mehr als verwirrend klingen müssen, dass sie für Euch keinerlei Sinn zu ergeben scheinen. Doch Ihr werdet verstehen, wenn Ihr meiner Geschichte weiter lauscht, wenn Ihr meinen Worten weiter folgt und ich Euch tiefer in jenes Dasein blicken lasse. Seid Euch jedoch sicher, dass all das, was ich Euch nun erzähle, beim nächsten Aufgang der Praiosscheibe schon nicht mehr in Eurem Gedächtnis verweilt. Erschreckt also nicht vor dem, was über meine Lippen kommen wird, sondern bleibt am gemütlichen Lagerfeuer sitzen und lauscht weiter. Es wird Euch kein Leid geschehen und meine Worte werden Euch interessieren, glaubt mir... Aber vielleicht sollte ich mich zuerst vorzustellen, wenn ich schon an Eurem Feuer sitzen darf. Ihr werdet sehen, dass ich noch viele andere Namen besitze, doch nennt mich für diesen Moment schlicht und einfach: Zerwas.


	2. Weißkristall

**Erinnerung I – „Weißkristall"**

Mein Leben war einfach, ich war der Sohn eines Tischlers und seiner Frau. Mein Vater verdiente nicht viel, doch es reichte, um ein einigermaßen gutes Leben zu führen. Meine Eltern waren zufrieden, und ebenso war ich es als Kind auch. Doch ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht mehr viel weiß von dem, was war, zumindest nicht aus jener Zeit, als ich klein war. Doch ich bin auch alt...

Lacht nicht, ich bin älter als ihr denkt. Viel älter. Doch ich schweife ab. Ich denke, ich werde euch einfach von jenem Momenten erzählen, die in meinem Gedächtnis blieben.

Die Praiosscheibe lag noch tief am Horizont, als ich hinabstieg, um meinem Vater in der Tischlerei zu helfen. Ich zählte zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade siebzehn Sommer, mein Tsatag war erst vor wenigen Tagen. Die Luft war noch frisch, geschwängert von der Kälte der Nacht und Feuchtigkeit, die jedoch im frühen Sommer nicht unüblich für die Gegend war, in der ich lebte. Dennoch war es immer wieder ein wunderbares Gefühl früh morgens vor die große, schwere Eichenholztür zu treten und die kühle Morgenluft einzuatmen. Wie jeden Morgen blieb ich einen Moment vor der Tür, machte ein paar Schritte gerade hervor, auf jene Straßen, in denen ich meine Kindheit verbracht hatte und die ich noch zu jenem Zeitpunkt so liebte. Sie waren weiß, gepflastert und gerader erbaut, als sie sich jeder Architekt heute wünschen könnte. Die Häuser waren ebenso weiß verputzt und beides zusammen ließ die Stadt beim Aufgang der Praiosscheibe erstrahlen und so wundervoll majestätisch erscheinen.

Doch das war sie auch, die wunderbarste aller Städte. So majestätisch, so rein, so bezaubernd... Bosparan. Wie ein weißer Kristall erschien sie damals noch aus den grünen Weiden im heutigen Horasreich. Wie ein reiner, weißer Kristall. Doch damals wusste ich auch nicht, welch frevelndes Werk die Kaiserin trieb, welch frevelhafte Taten die Stadt ins Verderben stürzen würden...

Ich genoss den Anblick an diesem Tag, wandte mich dann jedoch zu dem Nebengebäude um und ging meiner Arbeit nach. Ich half meinem Vater bei seinen Aufträgen, wenngleich ich das Werken mit Holz nicht als etwas ansah, dass mich erfüllte. Nein, ich hatte anderes im Sinn, andere Dinge, die ich tun wollte, als mein Lebtag in der Schreinerei zu arbeiten und das Erbe meines Vaters anzutreten.

Ich muss auch zugeben, ich war ein Tagträumer, ein junger Spund, der nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als nach der Arbeit mit einer Klinge den Kampf zu üben und der nicht besseres zu tun hatte, als die geliebte Heimatstadt immer und immer wieder zu durchstreifen auf der Suche nach Abenteuern.

Fast jeden Abend kundschaftete ich Tavernen und Gasthäuser aus, von denen ich wusste, dass sich jene Wesen darin aufhielten, die ihr Geld mit allerlei Aufträgen und abenteuerlichen Geschichten verdienten. Fündig wurde ich jedoch selten, meist waren es nur Vagabunde, Streicher oder einfach Wandernde, die das große Bosparan sehen wollten, ehe sie zu Boron mussten.

Doch ich gab nicht auf und folgte meinem Traum weiter, auch wenn ich manches Mal das Gefühl hatte, er wäre unerreichbar...

Und auch an diesem Abend sollte ich wieder durch die Tavernen wandern, wollte wieder mein Glück versuchen. Die ersten Anläufe waren erfolglos, wie immer. Phex schien einfach nicht an meiner Seite. Doch dann, es war spät in der Nacht und das Madamal war am Firmament aufgegangen und ließ die weißen Gassen abermals in einem Leuchten erstrahlen, wie nur das wunderschöne Bosparan es hatte, da sollte sich alles wenden...

Doch eilen wir nicht zu schnell vor, die Nacht ist noch jung und euer Weinbecher noch voll, wie ich sehe.

Es war also später Nachmittag, als mein Vater mich aus dem Dienste entließ und mir den Rest des Tages freigab. Ob es nun daran lag, dass ich sein Sohn war, oder ich mal wieder vor lauter Tagträumerei etwas an der Arbeit verrissen hatte, das weiß ich nicht mehr... Doch ich war froh, endlich aus der Tischlerei zu kommen. Die Luft war dick und die Sägespäne in ihr ließen die Arbeit unerträglich werden.

Ich entschloss mich ein wenig zu entspannen – ein kleines Nickerchen unter einem der vielen Bäume auf den Schafswiesen außerhalb der Stadt – und danach vielleicht wieder ein wenig Übung mit der Klinge... Wie gesagt, ich war ein junger Spund, ein Tagträumer und vielleicht auf eine ganz eigene Weise ein Nichtsnutz. Ich konnte zwar mit Holz umgehen, es in Formen bringen und meinem Vater aushelfen, doch es war ohne leben, wie er es immer sagte. Doch wie erwähnt, es füllte mich auch nicht aus...

So ging ich also dann, die Klinge vorher noch aus dem Haus geholt und um die Hüfte gelegt, gen einer der vielen Wiesen, außerhalb der Stadt. Die Schäfer kannten mich, mit einigen war ich befreundet und sie duldeten es, wenn ich mich unter die Bäume der Wiesen legte, denn soviel ich auch Tagträumen mochte – ein Geräusch entging mir nie. Und so sorgte ich auf eine gewisse Weise für die Sicherheit ihrer Herden mit.

Meine Erinnerung an die folgenden Stunden sind verblasst, nur schwach, doch ich weiß, dass ich im Gras saß, die Arme hinter dem Kopf, den Wolken nachsehend und den Vögeln ihre unbeschreibliche Freiheit neidete, als mich ein Geräusch aus der Lethargie riss.

Es war das Geräusch von Wagenrädern.

Nicht, dass das etwas Besonderes war – es war Frühsommer und die Händler fuhren tagein und tagaus in die Stadt hinein oder hinaus. Nein, es waren die begleitenden Geräusche, die mich aufhorchen ließen, die mich dazu bewegten, mich hinzusetzen und mich zu sehen, wer da kam.

Pferdehufe. Wiehern. Und ein völlig unbekanntes Geräusch. Etwas, dass ich nicht kannte und doch irgendwie wusste, was es war: Bestandteil einer Rüstung.

Ich sprang also förmlich auf, bahnte mir meinen Weg durch die Herde von Schafen und ging, mit dem Schäferjungen zusammen, zur Straße.

Es war ein Händler, mit seinem beladenen Karren, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Zumindest stimmte dies zur Hälfte. Denn der kleine, dickliche Mann wurde begleitet von vier anderen Wesen: Einem jungen Mann mit kinnlangen, schwarzen Haaren, einem Harnisch aus Bronze und einer Reihe von Wurfdolchen am Gürtel. Einer etwas älteren Frau mit kurzgeschorenen, roten Haaren, einem Kürass, allerdings dazu einen Wappenrock, auf dem scheinbar das Symbol eines Adligen abgebildet war. Sie trug ein Kurzschwert, hatte jedoch am Gürtel noch eine kleine Axt. Dann noch ein Elf, mit langem, blonden Haar und meeresblauen Augen – damals etwas, was ich mir in meinem Leben nie erträumt hätte zu sehen! Welch Faszination packte mich in diesem Moment, welch einzigartiger Anblick war der Mann in diesem Moment... Ich konnte meine Augen nicht abwenden, konnte meinen Blick dem Elfen für einige Minuten nicht entziehen.

In Bosparan erzählte man sich viel. Sehr viel. Elfen seien böse, hieß es. Elfen hätten sich den Göttern gefrevelt und wären deshalb untergegangen, hieß es. Elfen wären weichliche, unerfahrene Kämpfer, hieß es. Andere behaupteten wiederum das genaue Gegenteil. Man wusste also nie, was man nun glauben sollte und was nicht.

Und so wusste auch ich damals nicht, was wahr und was nicht wahr war, doch der Anblick des Elfen faszinierte und fesselte mich einfach. Es war... atemberaubend. Und erst, als der Elf meinen Blick erwiderte und lächelte, da entzog ich mich seines Bannes und senkte den Blick, ehe ich ihn weitergleiten ließ, zu dem letzten der Wesen, die den Händler folgten.

Es war ein Zwerg, der auf dem Karren saß, eine scheinbar viel zu große Axt auf seinem Rücken, eine Rüstung aus Metall und darunter... Ein Kettenhemd.

Ihr lacht, doch damals war ein Kettenhemd etwas seltenes, etwas, was aufwändig und teuer war.

Ein Rüstungsteil, das sich nur Adlige und Ritter leisten konnten. Und der Zwerg trug ein solches, kostbares Stück. Viel mehr als das Kettenhemd nahm ich in dem Moment von dem Zwergen nicht wahr, denn als ich endlich alle Eindrücke in meinem Haupte vereinen konnte, als ich begriff, warum sie die Rüstungen trugen und warum der Zwerg ein solches Kettenhemd besaß, da waren sie fast schon vorbeigezogen.

Abenteurer.

Helden.

Was auch immer sie waren – sie waren meine Chance. Meine Chance, meinen Traum zu erfüllen und mein Glück zu finden. Das zu finden, das mich ausfüllte. Dass meine Leidenschaft war.

Kämpfen.

Reisen.

Dere sehen.

Mein Elan war geweckt! Ja! Ich würde mich an diesem Abend wieder in einen Streifzug begeben und die Tavernen durchsuchen, ich würde ihnen begegnen und mich ihnen anschließen!

Doch natürlich wusste ich schon, dass sie nicht einfach jeden dahergelaufenen Kerl mitnehmen würden. So verträumt war ich nicht, dass ich dieser Fantasie anhing. Aber ich wusste auch, dass ich mich unterschied, von all den dahergelaufenen Tölpeln. Von den Nichtsnutzen und Tagträumern – denn ich konnte kämpfen. Ich konnte mit dem Schwert umgehen, konnte mit der Klinge kämpfen.

Was?

Ihr meint, dass könnte jeder behaupten?

Ja, das mag stimmen. Doch ich wusste es. Ich WUSSTE dass ich kämpfen konnte.

Woher?

Ihr stellt ja eine Menge Zwischenfragen... Geduld, keine Angst, ich erkläre es euch.

Als ich jung war, acht Götterläufe vielleicht, traf ich beim Spielen auf einen kleinen Jungen, im selben Alter wie ich. Arthasias war sein Name. Er war als Knappe vorgesehen, sollte in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten und Ritter werden. Ritter, am Hofe eines Adligen. Wir verstanden uns auf Anhieb gut, trafen uns immer wieder und eines Tages traf ich ihn etwas abseits der Stadt, beim Üben mit einem Holzschwert. Wie es weiterging, könnt ihr euch sicherlich denken...

Mein Interesse ward geweckt, ich schnitzte mir ein Schwert, wie er es besaß, und wir übten zusammen. Zuerst nur aus Spaß, doch mit der Zeit half ich ihm, seine Techniken zu erlernen, seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern und seine Prüfungen zu bestehen. Wir wechselten von Holz zu Metall, von Kinderspielereien zu ernsthafter Übung. Und irgendwann wurde ich immer besser. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, aus welchem Grund, doch vielleicht liegt es mir einfach. Vielleicht war ich geboren, um mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen. Wer weiß das schon, außer den Göttern selbst? Und ab dem Moment, an dem ich begann, ihn bei jeder Übung zu schlagen, ihn immer nach Augenblicken schon zu entwaffnen und aus fast jedem Kampf siegreich hervortrat, da war mir klar, was meine Bestimmung war. Und ab dem Moment war mein Wunsch geweckt, in die Ferne zu reisen – und Abenteurer zu werden...

Doch zurück, denn der Abend ist jung und meine Geschichte lang...

Ich war mir also bewusst, dass ich die ideale Voraussetzung besaß, um mich ihnen anzuschließen.

Ich konnte kämpfen, war gut in Form und scheute nichts – zumindest in jenem Moment.

Mein Entschluss stand fest und nichts hätte mich daran hindern können, diesem auch nachzugehen..! An ein Nickerchen war nach dieser Begegnung natürlich nicht mehr zu denken und so nutzte ich den restlichen Tag, um meine Technik mit dem Schwert ein letztes Mal zu üben...

Erst am Abend, als die Praiosscheibe langsam unterging und die Stadt wieder in ein Licht tauchte, dass die majestätischen Bauten wie aus Kristall erscheinen ließ, machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück. Ich rannte und ich lief, voller Vorfreude, und kam keuchend an den Stadttoren an, doch ich hatte das Gefühl meine Energiereserven wären unerschöpflich! Das was nun zuerst? Nach Hause? Oder zu den Tavernen? Noch immer trug ich die Arbeitskleidung. Sicherlich, es würde keinen guten Eindruck machen, in der Kleidung der Handwerker aufzutauchen und zu sagen, man könne kämpfen und wollte mitreisen... Nein, sicherlich nicht.

Also nach Hause.

Ich eilte durch die Gassen, die zu dieser Stunde erneut von Menschen überquollen. Überall waren Stimmen, Geräusche von Tieren, die man über die Straßen scheuchte, Kinder die lachten, Kinder die weinten, Frauen die schrien und Männer die sangen. Schweine quiekten, Pferde wieherten, Hunde bellten und ein Bettler flehte um eine milde Gabe. Zwischen alle dem, und doch deutlicher als alles andere, riefen die Praiospriester zur Abendpredigt, läutete die Glocke des Tempels laut und hallend und eine Gruppe von Stadtwachen marschierte an mir vorbei.

Oh, ich weiß noch genau, wie wundervoll der Duft dieser Stadt war. Tausende von Gerüchen lagen in der Luft – da war das süßliche Parfüm einer Adligen, der liebliche Duft einer Rahjageweihten, die an mir vorbeiging und es sich nicht nehmen ließ, ihren Leib in der Masse an mich zu drücken, da waren die Düfte von Blumen, der Geruch von frischem Heu und die seichte, vertraute Note von frischem Holz. Natürlich gab es auch unangenehme Gerüche, die sich in den einzigartigen Duft der Stadt mengten... Der Schweiß der Menschen, die Schweine, die ihre Notdurft auf den Straßen verrichteten, der Geruch von Blut aus den Metzgereien, der beißende Qualm von Tabakstangen und Zigarren und immer unterschwellig der seichte Geruch des Todes aus den Nebengassen. Und nicht zu vergessen das seicht-betörende Rauschkraut, dessen Duft man meist aus dem Rahja- oder Borontempel vernahm. Und trotz alledem habe ich niemals wieder eine Stadt betreten, die so wunderbar, so einzigartig roch, wie Bosparan... Es war wie eine Symphonie – ein Orchester aus Stimmen und Geräuschen, unterlegt mit einzigartigen Düften und Gerüchen.

Ich drängte mich also durch die Menschenmassen, durch die unterschiedlichsten Arten von Leuten, gefährlich nahe an Pferden vorbei, an Wagenkarren und immer in der Gefahr, dass einer der Zugbullen mir auf dem Fuß treten würde. Ich tänzelte geradezu durch die Massen, schob mich an Bettlern vorbei, drängte ein paar Kinder beiseite und huschte an einem Praioten vorbei, um nicht in die Andacht zu müssen... Ich hatte anderes vor. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass damals mein Leben vielmehr nach den Sätzen Rahjas und Phexens richtete. Und so empfand ich auch keine Scham, als ich im Vorbeigehen einen Apfel ergriff, ihn mir zwischen die Zähne klemmte und mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Rahjageweihte, die am Eingang des Tempels stand, schlussendlich ins Handwerkerviertel abbog.

Allem in allem war es ein normaler Abend für mich, wie jeder andere auch. Nur, dass ich an diesem endlich eine Erfolgsaussicht hatte und wusste, nach wem oder was ich suchen müsste...

Zuhause angekommen war meine Mutter in der Küche beschäftigt und mein Vater räumte wohl gerade die Tischlerei auf. Ich hatte also die beste Gelegenheit unbemerkt meiner Dinge nachzugehen.

Ja, ganz richtig. Unbemerkt.

Ich hatte nicht vor, meinen Eltern davon zu erzählen, was ich an diesen – und an den anderen Tagen allgemein – vorhatte. Es hätte sie nur beschämt, hätte ihnen Sorgen bereitet oder derlei, mit dem ich mich nur ungern beschäftigen wollte.

Mein Vater war der Ansicht, dass es nötig war, in sein Erbe zu treten und die Tischlerei zu führen. Meine Mutter teilte diese Ansicht, wobei es ihr eigentlich egal war, was ihr Sohn machte, solange es eine ehrbare Aufgabe war. Doch hätte ich ihr nun offenbart, welchen Wunsch ich hege... es hätte ihr womöglich das Herz gebrochen.

Also hatte ich vor, mich für diesen Abend still und heimlich davonzuschleichen und mein Glück zu versuchen. Immerhin war ja nicht einmal klar, dass alles so klappen würde, wie ich es mir wünschte und vorstellte...

Ich huschte also in unser Haus – einfach, aber nach heutigen Maßstäben prunkvoll verziert und eine architektonische Meisterleistung. Aber das war jedes Haus in Bosparan. Es waren einfach goldene Zeiten...

Die Wand war glatt wie Marmor, perfekt verfugt und mit etwas geglättet, dass ein Geheimnis der Maurer war, gehütet wie ihr Augapfel. Das gesamte Haus war schneeweiß getüncht und das Dach hatte tiefrote Ziegel, an denen sich nur an manchen Stellen das Moos abgesetzt hatte. Mein Vater hatte das Dach vor einem Jahr erst gründlich gesäubert, wobei ich natürlich geholfen hatte...

Über der großen Eingangstür waren ein Hammer und ein Amboss gemeißelt worden – das Zeichen Ingerimms – und den Eingang zur Tischlerei und in den angrenzenden Laden verzierten zahlreiche Reliefs, die die Arbeit eines Tischlers darstellten. Die Fenster waren groß, perfekt zum Stoßlüften und die Rahmen waren ebenso verziert.

Neben dem Hauptgebäude war ein kleines Lager, in dem sich allerlei Holzsorten und verschiedene Größen von Hölzern fanden, mit denen mein Vater und ich arbeiteten. Es war alles bestens sortiert – mein Vater hatte einen starken Sinn für Ordnung.

Ich schlich durch den kurzen Eingangsflur, auf Zehenspitzen. Die Schuhe hatte ich draußen gelassen, um keine unnötigen Geräusche zu machen. Das Holz knarrte zum Glück nicht und ich stieß die Tür in mein Zimmer auf, entschwand hinein und schloss ab.

Mein Zimmer... Es war nur einfach eingerichtet, ein Schreibtisch, ein Bett, ein Schrank, ein Beistelltisch. Es war alles aus eigener Herstellung und ich war froh damit. Mehr brauchte ich so oder so nicht. Was sollte ich Tagträumer auch mit mehr? Auf dem Schreibtisch stand noch ein Tintenfass, daneben lag meine Feder und ein kleiner Haufen Pergament. Ich schrieb nicht viel, doch ich hatte in letzter Zeit meinem Vater die Arbeit abgenommen, die Verträge auszufüllen. Einfach aus dem Grund, dass ich dann weniger Zeit in der Schreinerei selbst verbringen musste...

Mein Bett war gemacht – eine Angewohnheit, die ich mit der Zeit verlor, wie ich gerade feststellen muss. Wenn ich heute ein Bett verlasse, dann regt sich in mir nicht mehr der Drang, es sofort zu glätten... Doch egal. Mein Schrank war aus fester Eiche, dunkel gebeizt und verziert. Prunkvoll verziert, wie ich früher fand. Aber das lag wohl mit daran, dass eben jener Schrank mein wirklich erstes und eigenes Arbeitsstück gewesen war... Der eigene Stolz tat also seinen Teil dazu bei.

Auf dem Nachttisch fand sich eine große Schale mit Wasser und einem Schwamm darin. Daneben ein Stück Kernseife. Meine Mutter musste es hierher gebracht haben. Wie jeden Tag...

Oh, ich sage Euch, sie war eine herzensgute Person. Sie sorgte sich immer nur um mich und meinen Vater. Immer kamen wir, dann sie. Egal bei was. Wisst ihr, eine Sache ist mir besonders hängen geblieben, im Gedächtnis: Es war Winter. Ein sehr harter Winter und das Essen wurde knapp, da der Schnee so hoch lag, dass sogar das Vorankommen innerhalb der Stadt kaum möglich war. Meine Mutter hatte das Essen bereitet und ich weiß noch, dass es eigentlich gerade so für uns alle gereicht hätte. Sie aber stellte nur zwei Schalen auf den Tisch und sagte, dass mein Vater und ich essen sollen, damit wir nach dem Winter weiterarbeiten könnten. Und sie sagte es mit einem solch sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass mir gar jetzt noch warm wird, wenn ich daran denke...

Oh ja, sie war einen reine, herzensgute Person. Ein Mensch, wie man ihn selten trifft. Und vor allem heutzutage immer seltener... Sie tat immer nur das, was gut für andere war. Sie beklagte sich nie, erledigte, was es zu erledigen gab und half sogar manches Mal meinem Vater aus. Und das alles mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem glücklichen Lachen. Einem, das ich leider nie wieder hören werde...

Doch lassen wir das.

Ich machte mich also schnell fertig, wusch mich und zog die Arbeitskleidung aus, die ich fein zusammenlegte und sie dann auf das Bett platzierte. Ich zog meine weiße Toga über, setzte...

Was?

Was eine Toga ist?

Verzeiht, ich vergesse immer, dass ihr das alles ja nicht kennt... Eine Toga ist ein Kleidungsstück, das einer Tunika sehr ähnlich ist. Es besteht aus einem Tuch über einer der Schultern, meistens links, dass man sich über den Oberkörper band und einem unteren Teil, der die Hüften bedeckte, einem Rock ähnlich. Die Länge konnte dabei variieren, zwischen knie- und knöchellang. Auch die Farbe variierte, wobei der Adel sie in bunten Farben trug und das Volk sie meist in schlichtem Weiß. Man muss allerdings erwähnen, dass man die Toga nur zu bestimmten Anlässen trug. Ansonsten war eine einfache Tunika in allen möglichen Variationen, manchmal kombiniert mit einer Lederweste, die Alltagskleidung.

Auch jene, die ich an dem Tag anzog, war weiß. Sie reichte mir bis zu den Knöcheln und ich konnte mit einer Fibel das Schulterstück an den Rest stecken, um mir das Binden zu ersparen.

Ich säuberte auch meinen Schwertgurt, legte ihn mit um und polierte sogar meine Klinge einmal nach. Das nötige Zeug hatte ich auf meinem Zimmer, da ich es meist immer dort tat, damit Vater und Mutter es nicht mitbekamen. Als ich fertig mit der Klinge war, ließ ich sie in die Lederscheide gleiten und kämmte mir das Haar, band meine Geldkatze um und war fertig.

Und nun hieß es, unbemerkt wieder hinaus...

Ich drückte mein Ohr einen Moment an das Holz, lauschte und als ich sicher war, dass niemand im Gang war, drehte ich den Schlüssel um, öffnete die Tür und entschwand hinaus.

Mutter war nicht in der Küche und auch Vater war nirgends zu sehen. Vielleicht war ein Kunde da?

Egal. Es lenkte ab und das war, was mir gelegen kam. Ich ergriff also die Chance und entschwand nach draußen. Flugs noch die Sandalen angezogen und ich war auf dem Weg zurück in die Stadtmitte, um mich in den Tavernen umzusehen..!

Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen den verschiedenen Stadtvierteln: Dem Elendsviertel Haldurias im Süden, das Viertel Stadiona, das sich rund um die gewaltige Rennbahn im Osten erstreckte, die Siedlung Vincitus Saltus im Norden und dem Hafen mit dem anschließenden Handwerksviertel im Westen, wo ich mich gerade befand.

Ich überlegte einen Moment.

In Haldurias würde ich sie kaum finden, denn arm sahen die vier Recken bei weitem nicht aus. Hier, im Hafengebiet würde ich sie auch nicht vermuten, denn bis auf ein paar Schenken am Hafen, in denen jedoch eigentlich nur die Seemänner rasteten und in denen bisweilen ein sehr rauer Ton herrschte, gab es nicht viel, außer den Geruch von Fisch und Meer und einigen, teils sehr pompösen Schiffen, die man begutachten konnte.

Stadiona und Vincitus Saltus schienen mir da eher angebracht. Also weiter... Wohin würde ein angekommener, reich beladener Händler seine Gäste als erstes bringen, um ihnen eine gute Unterkunft zu gewähren?

Schaut nicht so verwundert, dass gehörte damals zum guten Ton. Hatte man jemanden gefunden, der einem Reisegeleit stellte und war jene Reise gekrönt von Erfolg, dann gehörte es sich, dass man die Begleiter bis in einer Schenke brachte, die ihren Taten angemessen war. Man bezahlte ihnen die Unterkunft, denn der Auftraggeber sorgte dafür, dass seine ‚Untergebenen' gut versorgt waren. Heute hingegen... Aber gut.

Ich entschied mich in dem Moment also dafür, erst einmal nach Vincitus Saltus zu gehen und mich da in den Schenken, Tavernen und Gasthäusern umzusehen. Würde ich dort nichts finden, könnte ich immer noch weiter nach Osten nach Stadiona.

Diesmal kam ich auch einfacher voran, denn die Menschenmassen hatten sich zum Großteil aufgelöst. Auch die Tierherden waren verschwunden, nur vereinzelt sah man noch ein paar Ferkel, Schafe oder Hühner in den Gassen herumlaufen, meist begleitet von einem kleinen Jungen oder einem Mädchen, die auf die Tiere aufpassten.

Der Misch aus Gerüchen hatte sich ebenso gelichtet, und wo vorher Schweiß und Parfüm, Blumen und Lebensmittel die Note beherrschten, stachen nun der Geruch von Unrat, Tod und Rauschkräutern heraus.

Es war ein Gemisch, an das man sich jedoch schnell gewöhnte, wenn man in dieser Stadt lebte.

Wie der Tag vorbeiging und die Praiosscheibe ihren Stand änderte, änderte sich auch die Mischung der Düfte und der Anblick des Lebens in der Stadt von Stunde zu Stunde.

Morgens, wenn die Praiosscheibe aufging, dominierten Arbeiter, Händler, Karren, Zugtiere und Laufburschen das Bild. Die Marktstände der Händler auf dem großen Platz, die ihre Waren drapierten; Laufburschen, die für ihre adligen Herren und Damen Dinge erledigten, zwischen all dem Gewusel hindurch huschten; Karren, von starken Pferden oder Bullen gezogen, mit Tieren darauf, mit Tonkrügen und -töpfen, mit Weinfässern und Statuetten, mit Lebens- und Genussmitteln und anderen, unzähligen Waren mehr.

Später dann, wenn die Praiosstunde sich näherte, drängten sich Menschenmassen durch die Gassen, um an den Waren und Angeboten der Händler teil zu haben. Marktschreier priesen in ungeahnter Lautstärke die besten Waren an, Marktfrauen kreischten und lockten Kundschaft, Die angebotenen Tiere blökten, wieherten und gackerten und manches Mal stieß eines von ihnen einen grellen Todesschrei aus, wenn in den Gassen der Schlachtereien eines der ihren mit dem Messerstich getötet wurde. Manchmal vernahm einen Tulamiden beim feilschen und fluchen in seiner Sprache, wenn man Glück hatte konnte man gar einen der seltenen Nordmänner sehen. Kräftig und muskulös gebaut, die Haut wettergegerbt und die Haut mit Tinte verziert, trugen sie die oftmals blonden Haare meinst lang, zu Zöpfen geflochten. Ihr Blick war streng, stark und selbstbewusst und oftmals hatte ich als junger Bursche - ich hatte ein-, zweimal in meinem bisherigen Leben einen solchen Hünen gesehen - nicht wenig Angst vor ihnen.

Die Tulamiden hingegen, mit ihrer hellbraunen Haut, ihren dunklen Haaren und scharfen Gesichtszügen, waren ein Anblick, den man öfter sah. Ob es nun aus den Landen im Osten war oder aus dem Süden. Man kannte sie. Zwar waren auch Tulamiden eher etwas seltenes, da die meisten Abneigung gegen das bosparanische Reich hegten, doch man sah sie weitaus öfter, als einen der Nordmänner.

Zwerge hingegen sah man oft und einige hatten sich gar mit den Schmieden zusammengetan.

Elfen jedoch waren noch seltener, als die Nordmänner es ohnehin schon waren. Einen Elfen bekam man vielleicht sein ganzes Leben lang nicht zu Gesicht. Und wer es doch tat, der konnte sich glücklich schätzen. Zwar kurierten die unglaublichsten Gerüchte über diese Wesen in Bosparan, doch betrat mal ein solches Wesen eine Menschenstadt, dann gab es allem zum Trotz, was man hörte, einen riesigen Auflauf...

Es war ein Gedränge und Gewimmel in den Gassen, wenn der Markt in vollem Gange war. Natürlich war nicht jeden Tag Markt, doch mindestens jeden zweiten. Doch auch an den Tagen, an denen kein Markt war, waren die Plätze voll, denn dann nutzten die Menschen die Zeit für anderes. Für einen Besuch beim Barbier oder beim Badehaus, bei den kleinen Lokalen, in denen man allerlei Zeug nehmen konnte, dass einem die Sinne vernebelte oder gleich in einem der vielen Bordelle.

Doch nicht nur dafür fanden sich die Menschen ein. Natürlich riefen die Praioten zur Praiosstunde zum Gebet, die Geweihten der Peraine segneten Heu und Vieh, halfen bei Geburten, kümmerten sich um Kranke und ähnlichem, die Boroni riefen zum Gedanken an den Tod auf und manches Mal fanden sich auch die Anhänger des Sonnengottes und seiner Geschwister zusammen ein, um zu einer gemeinsamen Andacht zu rufen. Es war immer etwas los.

Gegen Nachmittag dann ließ der Strom der Menschenmassen ab und die Adligen dominierten das Straßenbild. Das normale Volk befand sich dann bei meist der Arbeit oder tat, was zuhause getan werden musste. Gegen Nachmittag erfreuten sich Weinlokale und kleine Bäckerstuben hoher Beliebtheit, doch auch manch Badehaus und manch Schenke war gut gefüllt. Es gab Theater, Operetten und die Rennbahn, in der fast jeden Tag irgendetwas ausgetragen wurde. Sei es nun ein Wagenrennen, ein Pferderennen oder ein Gladiatorenkampf... Das Volk hatte alles, um sich nicht in Langeweile zu wälzen.

Auch ich besuchte damals regelmäßig das große Stadion und erfreute mich an Wagenrennen und Gladiatorenkämpfen. Ich sah Tiere, die ich nicht einmal benennen konnte, ich sah den Männern und Frauen zu, wie sie gegeneinander antraten und ich sah mit Freude, wie Sklaven von ihnen gehetzt und getötet wurden. Es war ein Spektakel, ein blutiges Spektakel, das vom Trott ablenkte. Und es gehörte zum Leben, wie heute das Sklavenverbot...

Und gegen späten Abend dann strömten die Menschenmassen zurück in die Stadt. Bauern kamen von den Feldern, Kinder liefen nach Hause, Tierherden wurde zurück in die Stadt und ihre Ställe getrieben und die Läden schlossen.

Bosparan war eine pulsierende Hauptstadt – nein, sie war DIE Hauptstand. Bosparan war einzigartig, in so vieler Weise. Und ich kenne auch heute keine Stadt, die auch nur annähernd an meine geliebte Heimatstadt heranreicht. Nicht einmal das wunderbare Gareth..!

Doch kommen wir zurück zu mir.

Ich hatte es an diesem Tag also leicht, mir den Weg durch die Gassen zu bahnen. Wie in Gareth auch, gab es damals einen Teil des Weges, der etwas tiefer lag, als die Seitenränder. Einen Weg für Karren und Kutschen und einen für die Bewohner der Stadt, an den Rändern gelegen und erhöht. Und wie in Gareth besaß die Stadt eine Kanalisation. Unterirdische Gänge, in denen alles Unrat und aller Abfall verschwanden. Wohin die Gänge sich richteten, kann ich jedoch nicht sagen. Ich vermute allerdings ins Meer. Doch nicht nur das! Denn die Stadt besaß ebenso ein Tunnelwerk aus Gängen und Becken, aus Leitungen und Rinnsalen, die es möglich machten, die gesamte Stadt mit frischem Wasser zu versorgen. Sogenannte Aquädukte, komplizierte, architektonische Meisterleistungen, die das Wasser vom Yaquir bis in jeden Winkel der Stadt bringen konnten!

Überall in der Stadt fanden sich kleine Brunnen, meist in Form eines Adlers oder Löwen, denen das frische Wasser aus den Mäulern und Schnäbeln rann und sich in kleinen Auffangbecken sammelte, ehe es hinab, unter die Erde floss, in die großen Sammelbecken unterhalb der Stadt.

Nun schaut nicht so, als ob ich spinnen würde... Ich habe sie doch selbst mein Leben lang gesehen!

Oder glaubt ihr mir nicht?

Nun gut, ich kann Euch nicht zwingen, es zu glauben, doch ich kann Euch versichern, dass alles, was ich erzähle, der Wahrheit entspricht. Hesinde sei mein Zeuge.

Doch ich schweife erneut ab...

Ich begab mich also nach Vincitus Saltus.

Vincitus Saltus war das Stadtviertel der normalen Bürger. Es gab viele Häuser, teils große, in denen mehrere Familien gleichzeitig lebten. Sie alle waren weiß getüncht und die Dächer waren meist entweder in tiefrot oder in einem satten dunkelbraun gehalten, je nachdem welcher Lehm verwendet wurde. Die Häuser besaßen allesamt Fenster, jedoch nicht viele und nur kleine. Die meisten jedoch blieben über Nacht offen, da die Sommernächte warm und lau waren. Die Eingangstür lag stets einen Schritt über dem Gehweg und man musste vier oder fünf Treppenstufen hinaufsteigen, um sie zu erreichen. Daneben waren meist kleine Säulen errichtet, die sich je nach Vermögen des Hausbesitzers vergrößerten. Die ‚Armen' unter den Wohlhabenden dieser Gegend hatte nur kleine, hüfthohe Säulen neben der Treppe, auf denen sie meist kleine Kübel mit Blumen oder anderen Pflanzen stellten. Die Reichen hingegen besaßen Säulen aus Marmor, die bis zu drei Schritt in die Höhe ragen konnten und teilweise reich verziert waren. Darstellungen der Rahja waren ein gerngesehenes Motiv, Weinranken und schöne Künste, Blüten und Pflanzen und die ein oder andere wohlgeformte Frau. Zwei Häuser habe ich noch genauestens im Kopf: Das erste hatte roséfarbene Säulen, mit Weinranken und Frauen verziert, die sich in den verschiedensten Posen liebten. Das Haus selbst war auf den ersten Blick weiß, doch schaute man genauer hin, erkannte man einen leichten Rosé-Stich. Die Fenster waren fast immer mit schweren, tiefroten Vorhängen verhangen, im Garten blühten Rosen und Rauschkräuter und immer, wenn ich an diesem Haus vorbeikam, räkelte sich eine junge Dame halbnackt im Sonnenlicht, die Haut schimmernd vor Ölen und auf dem Leib ein betörender, süßlicher Duft. Den Herren des Hauses hatte ich nie gesehen, doch man sprach über ihn. Sehr viel. Angeblich war er der Rahja zugetan, wie kein anderer Mann und hatte Ehefrauen in Hülle und Fülle. Manchen sprachen von sechs, andere von zehn und manche gar von zwanzig. Doch wie Gerüchte nun mal waren, konnte man vermutlich nichts von alledem glauben. Das einzige, was stimmte, war das Gerücht, dass er Frauen aller Länder und Rassen bei sich zu haben schien. Schon mehrmals war ich an dem Garten vorbeigegangen – ich gebe zu, manches Mal auch nur, um einen Blick auf die Schönheiten zu werfen und einen Moment meinen Schritt zu verlangsamen und den Anblick zu genießen – und immer wieder sah ich andere Frauen. Dunkelhäutige Tulamidinnen, hellhäutige Thorwalerinnen, bosparanische Frauen in allen Variationen, Frauen der Waldmenschen mit ihrer fast schwarzen Haut, Novadi-Frauen, die ihren Leib nur in durchsichtige Seide hüllten und Nivesinnen, mit ihren schräggestellten Augen und meist roten Haaren. Einmal gar eine Zwergin. Nur eine Elfin schien ihm zu fehlen.

Das andere Gebäude, das mir gut in Erinnerung blieb, war ein kleines, ebenerdiges Haus, das jedoch aus allen anderen herausstach. Zwar waren auch dessen Wände in Weiß getüncht, doch es hatte keine Fenster und die Tür war aus dunklen Mohagoni-Holz, in deren Rahmen und das Holz der Tür selbst, Verzierungen geritzt waren. Darstellungen von Raben, auf dem Rahmen über der Tür die Seelenwage und in der Mitte der Tür selbst das gebrochene Rad. Ein Kiesweg führte zum Eingang, anders als bei den anderen Häusern, die per Treppe zu erreichen waren, eingefasst von Säulen aus schwarzen Marmor. Auf den ersten beiden fanden sich zwei Raben aus dem glatten Stein, mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln und aufgerissenen Schnäbeln. Manchmal, vor allem des Abends, ließen sich Krähen auf den Marmorsäulen nieder und beobachteten die Menschen und Wesen, die an dem Haus vorbeigingen. Es fiel mir oft schwer zu erkennen, ob der Besitzer des Hauses nun weitere Statuetten angebracht hatte oder ob dort wirkliche Tiere saßen. Erst, wenn sie den Kopf leicht bewegen und mich anstarrten, bemerkte ich, dass es Tiere waren. Etwas abseits des Gehweges fand sich ein kleiner Garten, umzäunt und abgeschieden vom Rest, verdeckt durch eine Trauerweide. Ich erkannte einmal schwarze Rosen und schwarzen Lotus und zwischen ihnen einen Stein. Doch als ich näher trat und sehen wollte, was es mit dem Stein auf sich hatte, bemerkte ich die Wirkung der Pollen des Lotus, die bleierne Müdigkeit, die in meinen Körper kroch, und ich machte mich so schnell ich konnte davon. Auch um dieses Haus und seinen Besitzer kursierten die merkwürdigsten Gerüchte. Ein Fanatiker des Nemekath, der regelmäßig Rauschkrautorgien und rituelle Selbsttötungen veranstaltete, sagten die einen. Es sei das Haus eines Nekromanten, mit langen Kellergängen, tief unter Bosparan selbst, sagten andere. Doch die glaubhafteste Geschichte war wohl die des Boron-Gläubigen, der seiner Frau hinterher trauerte.

Ich hielt mich meist auf der Seite der Straße auf, von der ich den Blick in den Garten mit den hübschen Damen werfen konnte. Ich hielt damals nicht viel von der Totenverehrung und dem Kult des Boron – natürlich, ich war gläubig. Ich ging auch manches Mal zu den Geweihten, um mir Träume deuten zu lassen oder ich nahm an den rituellen Begräbnissen bei, wenn jemand verstorben war, den ich kannte. Doch ich war der Ansicht, dass ich das Leben genießen sollte, bis Boron mich zu sich holen würden. Wo die Boroni der Ansicht waren, dass das Leben nur der kurze Abschnitt vor der Ewigkeit war und man auf Hab und Gut verzichten solle, war ich der Ansicht, dass man das Leben genießen sollte. Warum dann also nicht Geld und Gut ansammeln, wenn es einem gefiel?

Und auch an diesem Abend warf ich einen Blick über die Hecke, die niemals höher als bis zur Brust reichte und wohl mit Absicht den Blick in den Garten freigab, und verlangsamte meinen Schritt. Ich erblickte eine junge Tulamidin. Der Duft von Kirschen kam zu mir herüber und das Öl auf ihrer Haut verlieh ihr einen wunderschönen Glanz. Ihre Augen waren haselnussbraun, ihre Haare schwarzblau, hüftlang und flossen wie Wasser um ihre Schultern. Sie hatte weibliche Proportionen, war nicht so dürr wie die tulamidischen Sklaven auf den Feldern und die Seide, die sie sich um Hüfte und Brust geschlungen hatte, zeigte mehr, als dass sie verdeckte. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, einen Arm hinter den Kopf gelegt und der andere auf ihrem Bauch. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch als ich an der Hecke vorbeitrat, öffnete sie sie leicht, schaute mich an und lächelte verführend.

Innerlich fing ich an, mich mit mir selbst zu streiten. Stehenbleiben und den Moment auskosten? Oder doch beeilen und endlich zu den verdammten Tavernen gehen?

Meine Schritte wurden langsamer und ich glaube, ich blieb sogar einen Moment einfach stehen, mit den Gedanken ganz woanders, als noch vor wenigen Momenten. Die Tulamidin im Garten blickte mich ebenso an, legte den Kopf leicht schief und lachte leise, ehe sie aufstand und an mich herantrat. Ich glaube, ich starrte sie in dem Moment einfach an, zu sehr verwirrt von meinen eigenen Gedankengängen, die sich mittlerweile darum stritten, weiterzugehen, stehenzubleiben oder einfach über die verdammte Hecke zu springen und mich dem hinzugeben, dass in mir aufwallte.

Irgendwie musste ich mich dafür entschieden haben, einfach stehenzubleiben, denn ich starrte die Dame nur unentwegt weiter an...

„Dir scheint ja zu gefallen, was du siehst, hm?"

Sie lachte, süß wie Honig. In ihrer Stimme schwang ein südländischer Akzent mit, der sich jedoch so geschmeidig anhörte, wie das Schnurren einer Katze. Ich nickte geistesabwesend. Und wieder lachte sie.

Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich bis heute nicht, warum ich so geistesabwesend war. Sie war bei weitem nicht die erste Frau, die ich nackt gesehen hatte. Und dennoch stand ich vor der Tulamidin und starrte sie unentwegt an. Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, nicht jedoch ohne jene dabei anzuheben.

„Du gefällst mir, irgendwie. 'Ist niedlich, wie du mich so anstarrst."

Erst, als sie es erwähnte, bemerkte ich es selbst und riss mich, nicht ohne zusammen zu zucken, wieder zurück in die Realität. Diesmal lachte ich auf und grinste seicht. Ich sagte jedoch nichts – aus dem einfachen Grund, dass mir nichts Gescheites einfiel...

„Weißt du... Yanturius ist im Moment beschäftigt... Und ich langweile mich... Ganz fürchterlich..!"

Ihre Stimme wurde leiser, doch nicht minder süß. Es legte sich vielmehr ein Ton in die Stimme, der mir eine seichte Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre jemand hier, mit dem ich... ein wenig spielen könnte?"

Sie grinste, nun vieldeutig, und legte ihren Oberkörper etwas nach vorne, räkelte ihren Körper und fuhr mit einer Hand nach oben, die Taille entlang in ihre Haare. Ich merkte, wie die Hitze in mir aufstieg und tatsächlich war ich einen Moment versucht. Ziemlich versucht sogar. So eine Gelegenheit bot sich ja nicht jeden Tag! Und bei Rahja, wenn mir die Göttin schon so ein Angebot machte, warum dann nicht..? Und tatsächlich ertappte ich mich, wie ich meinen Blick über die geschlossene Hecke gleiten ließ, eine gute Stelle suchend, über die ich hüpfen könnte. Ja, ich entdeckte sogar eine und war drauf und dran mich zu jener zu begeben, über das Gestrüpp in meinem Weg zu klettern und der Versuchung der Dame nachzugeben..!

Doch ein lauter Knall riss mich aus den Gedanken und aus der Bewegung. Ich zuckte zusammen, die Dame vor mir ebenso. Hinter uns war eine Tür aufgeschlagen worden, das schwere Holz war gegen die Steinmauer des Hauses geknallt und hatte uns beide fürchterlich erschrocken. Ich drehte mich um und entdeckte, dass es das Haus mit den schwarzen Säulen war. Eine junge Dame stand im Türrahmen, der Leib war von einer schwarzen, schlichten Robe bedeckt und ihr Haupt bedeckte eine Kapuze. Sie selbst schien etwas verwirrt zu sein über die Kraft, mit der sie die Tür aufgestoßen hatte und blickte einen kurzen Moment auf das schwere Holz, ehe sie seufzte. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg – direkt zu mir und der Tulamidin.

Trotz dessen, dass die Robe weit geschnitten war, erkannte ich, dass die Frau dünn war. Sehr dünn. Ihre Finger waren lang und fast schon dürr und man erkannte die Knöchel, selbst wenn sie die Hand nicht zur Faust ballte. Ihr Gesicht war zum großen Teil durch die Kapuze verdeckt, doch ihre Wangenknochen waren gut zu sehen und ebenso erkannte man einen Teil der Schlüsselbeine, die sich stark von den Schultern abzeichneten. Trotz dessen, war ihr Gesicht fein und ihre Haut schien so eben wie der Marmor der schwarzen Säulen. Sie blieb direkt neben mir stehen und wandte sich der Tulamidin zu.

„Dein Friede ist nicht gefunden, Kamiljia. Geh' und suche den Frieden im Leben, denn das Leben ist nur der Vorgeschmack auf den Tod. Lebe in Armut und frei von Laster, denn der Tod ist die Ewigkeit. Wende dich ab und lerne zu sterben."

Ich war überrascht, wie sanft ihre Stimme war. Wie zart und zerbrechlich sie klang und doch zur gleichen Zeit so stark und fest. Ich schwieg und starrte die Frau in der dunklen Robe an, während die Tulamidin sich zurückzog, zuerst nur zögernd, dann jedoch mit einem spottenden Lachen. Sie tat zwei Schritte nach hinten, ehe sie ihren Leib streckte, die Arme hinter den Kopf legte und mich wieder anblickte.

„Also, kommst du mit mir?"

Ich blickte auf, musterte sie erneut - und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte nicken, ich wollte über die Hecke springen und ihr hinterhergehen, ich wollte es! Und dennoch schüttelte ich urplötzlich den Kopf und blieb wie angewurzelt auf der Straße stehen, verdattert über meine eigene Reaktion auf ihre Frage. Kamiljia, wie die Tulamidin wohl hieß, schnaubte auf und ging ins Haus.

Ich seufzte.

„Und du... Komm mit, Grangorias. Folge mir. Es gibt etwas wichtiges, dass ich dir mitteilen muss."

Ich erschrak. Woher kannte sie meinen Namen?! Noch nie hatte ich die Frau getroffen, geschweige denn gesehen. Und sie kannte meinen Namen? Erneut blieb ich nur stehen, starrte die Frau an und versuchte Antworten auf die Fragen zu bekommen, die sich in meinen Gedanken auftaten.

Wer war sie. Was war sie. Warum kannte sie mich? Und warum zum Teufel hatte sie mir die Chance mit der Tulamidin vermasselt?!

„Es gibt keine ungelösten Fragen, nur ungefundene Antworten. Folge mir, dann wirst du sie bekommen."

Und sie ging. Sie ging einfach wieder gen des Hauses mit den Säulen und ließ mich stehen. Und erneut stritt sich alles in mir um drei Möglichkeiten: Mitgehen. Kamiljia nachrennen. Oder endlich zu den Tavernen gehen. Irgendwie entschied ich mich schon wieder gegen das, was ich eigentlich anfangs wollte und so folgte ich der Frau in der schwarzen Kutte in ihr Haus...

Ohne zu wissen, welche Bedeutung all das noch für mich haben würde.

Es war totenstill. Absolut still, wie in einem Tempel des dunklen Herrn. Nicht einmal die Tür gab ein Geräusch von sich, als die Frau sie hinter mir schloss. Und so still wie es war, so dunkel war es auch. Lediglich zwei kleine Fackeln erhellten den kreisrunden Raum, in dem ich stand. Ich brauchte lange, um meine Augen an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Die Fremde schien damit kein Problem zu haben.

„Folge mir."

Sie ging voraus, direkt auf die Wand zu, wie es schien. Erst wenige Meter davor erkannte ich in der Dunkelheit, dass es hinab ging. Eine Treppe runter. Das Gebäude war also nicht ebenerdig... Und da schossen mir die Gerüchte wieder in den Kopf. Und das beunruhigte mich, denn die Geschichte, die mir bisher am plausibelsten erschien, stimmte nicht. In diesem Haus wohnte kein Mann, der seiner Frau nachtrauerte. Es war eine junge Frau in der Blüte ihres Lebens... Doch was stimmte dann? Das mit der Nekromantie konnte ich nicht glauben. Dann also... Ich schluckte schwer. Ich war doch jetzt nicht etwa in Begleitung einer fanatischen Nemekath-Anhängerin? Das fehlte mir jetzt. Ich war in Zeitmangel und sollte nun etwa einer Rauschkrautorgie teilhaben? Doch gut, dachte ich mir, warum eigentlich nicht? Rahja schien mit an dem Tag sehr gütig. Und solche Gaben der Göttin lässt man ja nun nicht einfach links liegen, nicht wahr?

Die Dunkelheit im Gang war schlimmer, als oben. Hier hingen keine Fackeln und ich musste mir jede Treppenstufe mühevoll mit den Füßen ertasten, ehe ich weiter hinab kam. Meine Führerin jedoch schien keine Probleme zu haben und stieg die Treppen zügig hinab, so dass ich sie schon nach wenigen Momenten in der Schwärze verlor.

„Suche nicht mit deinen Augen. Lass dich führen vom Herrn, denn er wird dir den Weg zeigen, selbst durch tiefste Dunkelheit hindurch."

Ich sollte also einfach draufloslaufen? Nichts da! Ich hatte nicht vor, noch eventuell von der Treppe zu fallen. Da tastete ich mich lieber weiter, Stufe für Stufe hinab. Irgendwann käme ich schon unten an. Und solange müsste sie sich halt gedulden..!

„Vertraue, sonst wirst du fallen."

Musste ich mir das jetzt etwa die ganze Zeit anhören? Ich seufzte innerlich und machte trotz ihrer Worte einfach weiter, wie bisher. Ich tastete mit dem Ende der Sandalen nach einem Absatz. Fand ich ihn, glitt ich mit dem Fuß daran hinunter, bis ich wieder auf festen Boden stieß. Und dann wiederholte ich die Prozedur mit dem anderen Fuß. Langsam, aber effektiv!

Nach einigen Momenten und einigen Treppenstufen konnte ich die Länge und Größe der Treppe soweit einschätzen, dass ich kaum noch tasten brauchte. Es ging schneller als vorher voran und ich grinste in mich hinein, freute mich und spottete vielleicht sogar ein wenig der Worte der Fremden. Von wegen, nicht auf die Sinne trauen! Es war nur eine Treppe, es waren nur Stufen, es war nur eine Sache der Taktik und der Geduld! Es war -

Und ich fiel.

Ich stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus, vor Schreck, ehe ich nach vorne fiel. Da, wo vorher Treppenstufen waren war keine. Stattdessen schien eine zu fehlen. Und das war mein Untergang. Denn ich trat zielsicher vor, im Gedanken, dass fester Boden auf mich wartete. Doch stattdessen trat ich in die Luft, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach vorne. Ich schlug hart mit dem linken Arm auf den Stein auf, fiel einige Stufen hinab und überschlug mich selbst einmal, ehe ich am Ende der Treppe zum liegen kam. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte und ich fluchte auf, stöhnte und versuchte erst einmal zu registrieren, was da gerade geschehen war.

„Ich sagte, du sollst auf den dunklen Herrn vertrauen..."

Ihre Stimme war tonlos, es lag weder Schadenfreude noch Tadel in ihr. Es schien mir eher, als wollte sie mich daran erinnern, dass ich soeben gestürzt war. Ich grummelte leise, dann richtete ich mich auf, tastete in der Dunkelheit meine schmerzen Stellen ab und versuchte mich zu orientieren. Was mir jedoch nicht gelang, denn immer noch lag da diese absolute Dunkelheit im Raum.

Kein Licht. Kein Geräusch. Außer meinem Fluchen und Grummeln, natürlich.

„Folge nicht deinen Augen sondern lasse dich leiten vom Herrn und lausche dem Geräusch meiner Schritte. Dann wirst du den Weg finden."

So langsam ging sie mir auf die Nerven. Mir war selbst klar, dass ich hier unten nicht meine Augen nutzen konnte. Wie denn auch?! Ich rieb meinen linken Arm, tastete nach meinem Schwert, dass noch immer an meinem Gürtel hing, unbeschädigt und fest in der Scheide, ehe ich ihren Schritten folgte. Eine Hand legte ich dabei an die Wand. Einfach, um nicht das Gefühl zu haben, in einem leeren Raum zu laufen...

Irgendwann stoppten ihre Schritte und auch ich blieb stehen. Ich hörte, wie sie einen Schlüssel in ein Schloss steckte – wobei ich mich fragte, wie bei den Niederhöllen sie es schaffte, in dieser Dunkelheit das Schlüsselloch zu finden, wenn sie doch der Meinung war, sich nicht auf die Sinne zu verlassen? Wie fand sie es, wenn sie nicht danach tastete? Dann öffnete die Tür, was ich an dem leisen Geräusch der Scharniere erkannte, und sie trat ein. Ich folgte.

Der Raum, in den wir dann traten, war heller. Mehrere Fackeln erleuchteten den Raum, der ebenso kreisrund war, wie jener ebenerdige. Auf dem Boden war ein gebrochenes Rad in den Stein geschlagen, mit Silber ausgegossen, wie mir schien. Der Boden und die Wände, selbst die Decke, waren auch schwarzem Stein, von dem ich jedoch nicht sagen konnte, welcher Art er war. Basalt? Obsidian? Marmor? An den Rändern des Rades lagen zwei schwarze Samtkissen, eines auf der Radmitte und eines auf der Speiche direkt gegenüber. Ich hätte sie fast übersehen. Außerdem standen an allen Speichenden und jedem Kontaktpunkt mit der Radmitte schwarze Kerzen, die Äußeren lang und scheinbar neu, die Inneren nur noch kurz und eine schien kurz vor dem Erlöschen zu sein.

„Setz dich auf eines der Kissen. Dann wirst du deine Antworten bekommen."

Auch die Frau ging zu einem, setzte sich auf das Kissen in der Radmitte und ließ sich nieder. Sie schien die Ruhe selbst und schaute mich lediglich an, während ich unentschlossen davor stand. Wollte ich nicht eigentlich in die Tavernen und Schenken, um meinen Traum zu erfüllen? Und nun? Nun stand ich im Keller einer Boroni und sollte mich auf ein Kissen setzen...

Ich seufzte, setzte mich dann jedoch.

„Dürfte ich vielleicht erfahren, wie Ihr heißt? Und wo, bei Rahja, ich mich hier befinde?"

Ich merkte zu spät, wie genervt ich klang. Und ich bereute es im selben Moment. Doch die Dame vor mir lächelte nur sanft und schob die Kapuze nach hinten. Sie trug kinnlanges, schwarzes Haar und auch ihre Augen waren von dunkler Farbe. Ihr Gesicht war hager und doch zugleich fein, ihre Wangen hoch. Ihre Augen erinnerten mich an die einer Katze und der Ausdruck der in ihnen lag, fesselte mich. Wachsamkeit. Lebendigkeit. Und doch zeitgleich die Melancholie des Todes...

„Mein Name ist Corvinia. Du befindest dich in einem kleinen Heiligtum des Boron. Kein offizieller Tempel, vielmehr eine kleine, unterirdische Kammer, in der sich die Geweihten des Rabengottes zurückziehen, wenn ihnen das Leben zu viel wird. Oder wenn etwas Außergewöhnliches passiert. Wie in diesem Fall."

Und immer noch klang ihre Stimme tonlos, nicht einmal eine Regung in ihrem Gesicht war zu vernehmen. Doch ich kannte es von den anderen Boroni, daher wunderte es mich nicht.

Gut, fassen wir zusammen:

Ich war eigentlich auf dem Weg in die Tavernen, um mir meinen Traum zu erfüllen, hatte mich dann aber von dem Angebot einer Tulamidin ablenken lassen und war nun durch seltsame Fügung, statt mit jener Dame Rahja zu huldigen, in einem geheimen Heiligtum des Boron, mit einer Geweihten namens Corvinia, die mich aus welchen Gründen auch immer kannte und mir irgendetwas wichtiges zu sagen hatte.

Seltsamer Tag.

Doch ich hatte auch schon seltsamere erlebt und fragte mich deshalb nicht, warum oder wieso. Die Götter wussten schon, was sie taten und ich vertraute ihnen. Gut, vielleicht nicht allen bedingungslos und blind, doch im Grunde vertraute ich ihnen. Ich seufzte erneut, ehe ich nickte.

Corvinia schwieg einen Moment, ehe sie sich etwas nach vorne beugte und eine Schale zu sich zog, die meinem Blick entgangen war. Sie war schwarz wie der Boden, vermutlich aus Obsidian und ich hatte sie übersehen, da sie sich in keinster Weise vom Boden abhob. Corvinia hingegen schien sie sehr gut zu sehen. Sie hob ein kleines Bündel Myrrhe aus der Schale und hielt es in die Kerze, ließ es Feuer fangen und pustete es dann wieder aus. Sie schwenkte das Bündel ein paar Mal hin und her, um den Myrrhe dazu zu bringen, die Glut zu fangen und legte es dann, als es zu qualmen begann, wieder in die kleine Schale. Dann schwieg sie. Minutenlang.

Ja, es war eine Geduldsprobe für mich. Nichts lag mir damals ferner als einfach den Mund zu halten, zu schweigen und die Augen zu schließen für eine Findung meiner selbst. Ich hatte damals einfach keine wirkliche Bindung zum dunklen Herrn. Ich wusste, er würde eines Tages meine Seele abwägen und ich versuchte mein Bestes, ihn nicht zu erzürnen. Doch andererseits, wie sollte man ihn auch erzürnen, wenn man in einer Stadt lebte und nichts anderes tat, als zu arbeiten und zu Tagträumen? Und war nicht vielleicht die Tagträumerei schon eine kleine Andacht für sich an den Herrn? Nun gut. Meine Ungeduld wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde, die ich dasaß und Corvinia beim Beten zusah. Ich versuchte selbst ruhig zu werden, versuchte mich auf mich zu besinnen und Meiner Herr zu werden, doch es misslang. Statt ruhiger zu werden, wurde ich immer aufgedrehter und statt meiner Gedanken Herr zu werden, kreisten sie immer mehr darum, welche Zeitverschwendung dies doch war und dass ich mich sputen müsste, wenn ich die Abenteurer noch treffen wollte. Doch ich harrte aus. Ich blieb sitzen, schwieg und schluckte all das herunter. Ich schloss sogar die Augen, allerdings nur um mich des anstrengenden Dämmerlichtes zu entziehen, der in dem Raum lag.

„Kommen wir zu dem Anliegen, weswegen ich dich hierhergeholt habe."

Corvinia öffnete ihre Augen wohl als erste, denn ich erschrak leicht ob ihrer Stimme, die die Stille im Raum nun teilte. In meinen Ohren klang es beinahe, als würde sie schreien, so leise war es gewesen.

„Ich hatte einen Traum. Keinen klaren, denn der Herr schickt seinen Dienern nur äußerst selten direkte Ahnungen. Doch ich weiß, dass es um dich ging, denn ich sah dich. Höre also gut zu, denn einer Diener Borons spricht nicht oft. Und vor allem wiederholt er sich nicht."

Ich nickte. Dass die Boroni nicht oft sprachen, hatte ich bereits gemerkt. Selbst zu Andachten und Begräbnissen sprachen sie nur das nötigste, nur ein paar Verse und Gebete. Ja, Corvinia war im Gegensatz zu den anderen Boroni sehr gesprächig.

„Dir wird schlimmes widerfahren. Doch schaudere nicht, denn Boron wird sich deiner Annehmen. Boron wird sich deiner Seele nach deinem Tod gnädig erweisen und sie in eines der Paradiese schicken. Vielleicht wird Marbo ein Wort für dich einlegen, doch Boron ist streng in seinem Urteil – und deines ist der Tod. Bald. Sehr bald. Ich weiß, dass du vorhast in die Welt zu ziehen. Ich weiß, dass du durch Dere reisen wirst und ich weiß, dass dies dein Ende sein wird. Ein Schwert wird dein Leben beenden, eine Klinge, die dein Herz töten wird, deinen Herzschlag stoppen lässt und deinen Tod besiegelt. Eine Klinge, schwarz wie die Nacht, von Unheil erfüllt."

Sie schwieg wieder. Und ich starrte sie an. Fassungslos. Ungläubig. Verwirrt.

Hatte sie soeben meinen Tod vorausgesagt? Hatte sie mir eben gesagt, ich würde sterben? Auf der Reise durch Dere? Hatte sie gesagt, ich würde zu Boron gehen, durch eine Klinge..? Ich schluckte. Sie hatte mir in diesem Moment gesagt, dass ich reisen würde, dass Kämpfen würde, dass...

Dass sich mein Traum erfüllen würde.

Euphorie stieg in mir auf. Unbändige Vorfreude, pures Glück und ein einzigartiges Gefühl. In einer Sekunde zur Anderen waren alle meine Zweifel aus dem Weg geräumt.

ICH WÜRDE ABENTEURER.

Wie gern hätte ich in diesem Moment gejubelt, wie gern hätte ich in diesem Moment geschrien vor Freude, doch ich saß einfach nur da, starrte Corvinia an und versuchte die Worte und Gedanken in meinem Kopf zu ordnen. Dass ich sterben würde, interessierte mich damals entweder nicht oder ich war zu sehr von dem Gedanken eingenommen, dass mein Traum sich erfüllen würde, als dass ich dieser ‚kleinen Nebensächlichkeit' Beachtung schenkte.

Corvinia senkte den Blick seicht, ehe sie eine Hand meinerseits ergriff und wieder aufsah.

„Doch habe keine Angst. Dein Tod mag feststehen und du kannst ihn nicht abwenden, denn selbst wenn ich ihn dir gesagt habe, so weiß ich, dass das Verlangen in dir zu groß ist, durch Dere zu reisen und Heldengeschichten zu erleben, als dass dich die Voraussage abbringen würde, doch sei gewiss, dass Boron sich deiner annehmen und eines der Paradiese sich für dich öffnen wird. Gehe weiter den Weg der Götter und Boron wird sich deiner erbarmen."

Selbst jetzt vernahm ich weder eine Regung im Ton, noch in ihrem Gesicht. Aber ich achtete auch nicht darauf, sondern nickte nur geistesabwesend und überlegte mir, was ich den Wesen in der Taverne sagen würde. Ich wusste jetzt, dass ich mit ihnen reisen würde und jeder Zweifel war genommen. Es käme jetzt nur auf eine Sache an – einen möglichst guten Eindruck zu machen.

Ich weiß, dass Corvinia noch weiter redete, dass sie mich segnete und mich auf den Tod versuchte vorzubereiten, doch sie schien genauso zu wissen, dass all das an mit vorbeiging. Dass ich woanders war mit den Gedanken und dass mich all das nicht wirklich interessierte. Und so erhob sie sich nach knapp einer halben Stunde, und führte mich aus einem anderen Gang, den ich vorher nicht bemerkt hatte, hinaus, eine kurze Treppe hinauf und dann an die frische Luft. Ich war recht verblüfft, dass es einen weiteren Eingang gab, doch dann packte mich der Ehrgeiz.

Ich verabschiedete mich kurzerhand von Corvinia, verneigte mich vor der Geweihten und ließ ihr ein paar Silber als Spende da, ehe ich mich von dannen machte.

Ich weiß, es war sicherlich nicht das beste Verhalten dem dunklen Herrn gegenüber, wenn ich erfahren hatte, dass ich sterben würde. Doch Ihr müsst bedenken: Ich war jung, ein Tagträumer und vor allem hatte ich die Gewissheit bekommen, dass ich in die Welt hinausziehen würde. Egal was käme!

Ich werde an dieser Stelle nicht großartig erzählen, wie ich von einer Taverne zur nächsten zog, immer wieder die gleiche Frage stellte und bei einem ‚Nein' des Wirtes schon aus der Tür verschwunden war, ehe er fragen konnte, ob ich etwas zu trinken wollte. Mir ist das Meiste davon so oder so schon lange nicht mehr im Gedächtnis. Eines allerdings, werde ich niemals vergessen.

Es war ziemlich später Abend, als ich im „Goldenen Wagenrad" ankam. Schon der Name ließ mich aufhorchen und schien mir wirklich der geeignetste Ort zu sein, an dem ein Händler seine Mitreisenden unterbringen konnte. Ich betrat also die Schenke des Gasthauses, stieß die schwere Holztür auf – von der ich bemerkte, dass sie aus der Werkstatt meines Vaters kam, denn seine und meine Initialen prangten über dem Griff – und ließ den Blick schweifen.

Die Schenke war gut eingerichtet. Mehrere Tische standen im Raum, umgegeben von Stühlen, deren Lehnen aus alten Wagenrädern bestanden. Ebenfalls eine Arbeit meines Vaters und mir... Sie alle waren weiß gemalt und bestanden aus einfachem Eichenholz. Die Tische hingegen waren aus Esche und dunkel gehalten, beständig gegen Flecken und ähnliches. An den Wänden hingen verschiedene Dinge; Ölgemälde von Landschaften, Jagdtrophäen, wie das Geweih eines Hirsches und über dem Tresen hing ein Wagenrad, dass wie der Name schon sagte, golden glänzte. Doch ich war mir fast schon sicher, dass es kein echtes Gold war... Der Boden war ebenso aus Holz, aus heller Eiche, und es knarzte leicht, als ich weiter in den Raum eintrat. Hinten in den Ecken standen ganze Sitzecken, lange Bänke, die mit Stoffen überzogen waren und Platz für mehrere Personen boten.

Es waren nur wenige im Raum anwesend, ein älterer Mann mit grauen Haaren und einer Halbglatze schlief bereits mit dem Kopf auf einem Tisch, vor ihm stand eine Flasche mit bräunlichem Inhalt. Ein anderer saß am Tresen, hatte einen Krug vor sich und trug die Rüstung der Stadtgarden: Einen bronzenen Kürass mit einem Streifenschurz aus Leder, Armschienen und Beinpanzern und je nach Rang einem Helm mit verschiedenen Verzierungen. Er schien jedoch ein einfacher Soldat zu sein, denn an seinem Helm prangte nichts. Er trug kurzgeschorenes, blondes Haar und einen leichten Drei-Tage-Bart.

Der Wirt selbst war alt, sein Haar war ergraut und seine Wangen zusammengefallen. Er hatte buschige Augenbrauen, die ihm fast die Sicht versperrten und eine kleine, knollenartige Nase. Seine Haut war sehr blass und immer wieder übersät mit Altersflecken. Er war wahrlich kein allzu angenehmer Anblick für das Auge... Dazu trug er, wie die meisten, eine weiße Tunika.

Doch ich trat froher Dinge an den Tresen, legte eine Hand auf das Holz und strich sacht darüber, ehe ich ihn anblickte.

„Travia zum Gruße. Sag, haben sich vor einiger Zeit ein Kämpfer, eine Ritterin, ein Zwerg und ein Elf in diesem Gasthaus niedergelassen?"

Ich lächelte, ehe ich näher trat, den Soldaten neben mir einen seichten Gruß zukommen ließ, in dem ich ihm zunickte und mich dann wieder an den Wirten wandte. Er blickte mich etwas verwirrt an, hob eine seiner Brauen in die Höhe – wovon ich nicht weiß, ob es nun ausdrücken sollte, dass er sich wunderte oder ob er es tat, um mich überhaupt sehen zu können... Jedenfalls nickte er seicht, stellte das Glas, das er eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, zurück auf die Ablage und lächelte dann freundlich zurück.

„Ja. Warum fragste?"

„Ich will zu ihnen. Welches Zimmer haben sie?"

Der Wirt lachte.

„Na sach mal, denkst du etwa, ich verrate jedem dahergelaufenen Spund, in welchen Zimmern sich meine Gäste aufhalten? Setz dich, bestell dir wat zu trinken und ich werde sehen, ob sie vielleicht nach unten kommen wollen. Aber dich hochlassen? Eher nich´..."

Er lachte erneut, ehe er sich etwas nach vorne beugte und grinste. Ihm fehlten zwei Zähne und der Großteil der anderen war gelblich. Doch trotz des Anblicks war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen freundlich.

„'Is ja nicht bös´ gemeint, aber wenn ich Fremde auf die Zimmer lasse, verscheucht mir das die Kundschaft. Verstehste doch sicherlich, 'ne?"

Er lachte wieder, zum dritten Mal, ehe er ein weiteres Glas nahm und es abspülte. Ich nickte sacht, lächelte zurück und setzte mich an den Tresen. Ich war noch immer voller Elan, voller Freude und voller Zuversicht. Und die konnte der Wirt mir auch nicht nehmen, trotz dessen, dass ich nicht nach oben durfte.

„Also, was willste haben?"

Ich überlegte nicht lang und bestellte mir eine Cervisia. Es würde gut tun, denn ich hatte seit dem Nachtmittag nichts getrunken. Abwartend saß ich da, blickte dem Wirt noch hinterher, als er zu den Treppen entschwand, um den Gästen zu sagen, dass jemand auf sie wartete und nahm dann den ersten Schluck meines Getränks.

Hm?

Cervisia? Es ist Bier. Allerdings war Cervisia etwas anders. Es war etwas verdünnter und süffiger. Außerdem trank man es lauwarm. Es schmeckte auch nicht so bitter, wie das Bier, das man heute bekommt. Es hatte fast so etwas wie eine malzige Unternote. Es war angenehm und tat gut nach einem Tag voller Arbeit...

Ich saß also da, wartete auf den Wirt und seine Gäste und beschaute mir die beiden Personen, die noch im Raum waren. Der ältere Mann schlief immer noch und sein Schnarchen war im Hintergrund zu hören. Er röchelte etwas. Der Soldat neben mir schien ebenso gedankenverloren. Er starrte vor sich hin, schwenkte seinen Krug mit dem Getränk und stieß alle paar Minuten einen Seufzer aus, ehe er trank. Kurz war ich verleitet zu fragen, was er hatte – nicht aus Fürsorge, sondern aus reiner Neugierde – doch ich unterließ es, als der Wirt wieder zurückkam, in Begleitung des Elfen und der Ritterin.

„So, das is´ er."

Kurz deutete der alte Mann auf mich, ehe er sich wieder hinter den Tresen stellte und sich um die Wünsche seiner vermeintlichen Kundschaft sorgte. Ich bemerkte jedoch schnell, dass er eigentlich nur dastand, um unsere Unterhaltung gut belauschen zu können.

Ich stand auf, verneigte mich vor der Dame und hielt dem Elfen die Hand hin, freundlich lächelnd. Er hingegen blickte mich nur verwundert an, schien dann aber zu begreifen und schüttelte mir kurz die Hand. Die Ritterin lachte leise.

„Felarion kennt unsere Sitten noch nicht lange. Verzeih ihm den kurzen Moment der Verwunderung."

Ich nickte kräftig, lächelte dem blonden Elfen erneut zu, der die Arme vor der Brust kreuzte und mich beobachtete.

„Aber kommen wir zu dir. Du wolltest etwas von uns?"

Sie hob eine Braue und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte. Sie war sicherlich fast einen Kopf größer als ich und schien von nordischer Abstammung zu sein. Sie hatte kupferrotes Haar, kurzgeschoren, und grüne Augen. Auf der Wange trug sie eine längliche Narbe. Den Kürass hatte sie abgelegt, doch den Wappenrock trug sie noch immer, nun allerdings etwas lässiger gebunden, durch einen Gürtel gehalten. Das Wappen zeigte einen aufbäumenden Hengst unter einem gewellten Fluss. Erneut nickte ich. Dann ließ ich die Hand auf den Griff meines Schwertes gleiten.

„Ich will gegen Euch kämpfen. Wenn ich gewinne, darf ich mit Euch reisen."

Ich traute meinen eigenen Ohren nicht. Hatte ich das gerade wirklich gesagt? Hatte ich soeben eine erfahrene Ritterin zum Kampf herausgefordert? Auch sie schien einen Moment verblüfft, ehe sie lauthals lachte. Der alte Mann, der auf dem Tisch schlief, wachte auf und blickte sich verstört um.

„Soso... Du willst also gegen mich antreten? Ganz schön mutig, das muss ich dir lassen. Doch vielleicht verrätst du mir erst mal deinen Namen, hm?"

„Grangorias. Grangorias Kortha."

Ich spürte geradezu, wie ihr Blick mich musterte. Sie schätzte mich ab, versuchte zu erwägen, was ich konnte, wie ich kämpfen würde... Ob es sich überhaupt lohnen würde, gegen einen solchen Jungspund wie mich anzutreten. Dann kreuzte auch sie die Arme vor der Brust und grinste sacht.

„Grangorias also... Und du willst mit uns reisen? Hm... Ich hab dich doch heute schon gesehen... Ach, an der Wiese, kurz vor den Stadttoren, nicht?"

Sie hob seicht eine Braue, schien sich nicht recht erinnern zu können, winkte dann jedoch ab und wandte sich kurz dem Wirt zu. Sie bestellte zwei Cervisia und deutete mir an einen der Tische, die im Schankraum standen. Wir setzten uns. Ich saß ihr gegenüber, der Elf schob seinen Stuhl etwas abseits und behielt mich stetig im Blick. Seltsamerweise faszinierte mich sein Anblick in diesem Moment so gut wie gar nicht. Er kam mir... normal vor. Als hätte ich ihn jeden Tag gesehen, als würde ich ihn kennen... Und so schenkte ich ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich hätte damals nicht einmal sagen können, wie er ausgesehen hat, so sehr konzentrierte ich mich auf das andere Geschehen... Der Wirt brachte uns die Getränke, schien ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er unser Gespräch nun nicht mehr so unauffällig belauschen konnte – was ihn allerdings nicht davon abhielt, es dennoch zu tun. Er stellte sich zu dem Betrunkenen, tat so, als würde er versuchen ihn zu wecken, hielt den Blick dabei jedoch stetig auf uns alle gerichtet und wandte ihn nur ab, wenn einer von uns Blickkontakt mit ihm herstellte... Ich beachtete ihn nicht mehr und blickte wieder die Dame an, die vor mir saß. Sie stütze ihren Kopf auf ihre Handrücken und blickte mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich schaute zurück.

„Was kannst du? Sag mir einen guten Grund, warum wir dich mitnehmen sollten."

Und urplötzlich fielen mir abertausende Gründe ein, die ich hätte sagen können. Tausende! Und unter all denen, die ich hätte sagen können, suchte sich mein Mundwerk den Dümmsten aus.

„Weil ich kämpfen kann."

Das war meine einzige Antwort. ‚Weil ich kämpfen kann.' Lächerlich, nicht? Doch Phex musste mit beigestanden haben, denn ich sagte die Worte mit so einer Selbstsicherheit und auf eine Art und Weise, als wäre es das Alltäglichste der Welt, dass die Ritterin erneut loslachte – allerdings beeindruckt.

„Mutig bist du schon mal und Selbstvertrauen scheinst du auch zu haben. Sehr gut. Aber wir nehmen nicht einfach jeden auf, der meint er könne kämpfen. Immerhin haben wir auch nicht die Zeit, dich dann jedes Mal vor dem Todesstoß deines Gegners zu retten."

Ich nickte. Dann grinste ich breit.

„Deswegen will ich ja auch gegen Euch antreten. Damit ihr selbst seht, wie gut ich bin. Ich wette, ich kann Euch mit links schlagen."

Alveran hilf! Was faselte ich da nur?! Mir schien alles zu Kopf zu steigen. Ich war übermütig, ich war zu selbstsicher und schien mir so sicher zu sein, dass sie mich nehmen würden, dass ich es übertrieb. Wie konnte ich derartiges behaupten?! Wenn ich heute an meine Worte denke, dann treibt es mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, so dreist war ich..!

Aber gut. Ich war voller jugendlichem Elan, voller Motivation und wäre sogar jetzt noch auf den Platz nach draußen gestürmt, um mich mit der Ritterin zu messen. Die hingegen blickte mich nur ein wenig entgeistert an. Ob es nun daran lag, dass ich mehr als dreist war oder wegen meines großen Mutes, kann ich nicht sagen... Jedenfalls stand sie nach wenigen Augenblicken plötzlich auf, stemmte beide Hände auf den Tisch und beugte sich zu mir herüber. Ihr Blick war fest, sicher und feurig. Irgendwas schienen meine Worte in ihr ausgelöst zu haben...

„Ich habe Orks und Goblins erschlagen, reihenweise! Ich habe sogar schon einem wilden Walddrachen gegenübergestanden! Und du – du behauptest also, du könntest mich schlagen, ja? Du meinst, du wärst mir gewachsen? Der letzte, der derartiges behauptete, endete mit einem gebrochen Arm, einem Finger weniger und kroch im Staub vor mir! Aber schön! Lass es uns herausfinden! Jetzt gleich!"

Und damit richtete sie sich auf, schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass alle Anwesenden zusammenzuckten und ging zur Treppe, nach oben zum Zimmer, um ihre Klinge zu holen... Und erst da schien mir erst zu dämmern, was ich gerade getan hatte. Und sofort bereute ich es... Ich hatte soeben eine Thorwalerin zum Kampf herausgefordert! Eine Nordfrau! Wie sollte ich das überstehen?! Und doch, in mir war eine Gewissheit. Der Gedanke, nein das Gefühl, dass ich gewinnen würde. Denn es sollte mein Schicksal sein – so hatte mir die Boroni es doch prophezeit, nicht wahr? Mein Schicksal war es, durch eine Klinge zu sterben, im Kampfe. Durch eine schwarze Klinge. Das hieß, ich müsste reisen. Weit reisen, denn in Bosparan hatte ich noch nie jemand gesehen, der eine schwarze Klinge besaß. Na also..! Als sie jedoch wieder nach unten kam, verging mir alles schlagartig.

Das Schwert der Ritterin war **schwarz**.

Jeglicher Gedanke war aus meinem Haupt verflogen. Ich saß einfach da und starrte vor mich hin. Ihre Klinge war schwarz. Nur gefärbt, durch Poliermittel und anderen Behandlungen, doch es war schwarz. Ich schluckte schwer. Sehr schwer. Mein Hals fühlte sich schlagartig trocken an, ich spürte, wie mir heiß wurde, denn mein Herz begann zu rasen. Meine Hände wurden taub, mein Körper entglitt mir, und ich zitterte leicht. Hinter der Ritterin kam noch der andere Mann mit hinab, ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Er lehnte sich seitlich an der Frau vorbei, um einen Blick auf mich zu erhaschen, ehe er seicht lachte. Auch er schien mich wiederzuerkennen... Direkt vor mir blieben beide stehen, blickten mich einen Moment an und gingen dann zur Tür.

Ich müsste ihnen folgen – doch meine Beine bewegten sich nicht.

Der Elf saß noch immer nur auf dem Stuhl, hatte die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und blickte mich starr und ohne Mimik an. Nur seine Lippen bewegten sich leicht. Redete er etwa mit mir? Hatten mir meine Ohren versagt, vor Angst? Würde ich gleich etwa vom Stuhl kippen, mich lächerlich machen, ehe ich dann sterben würde? Rückgängig machen konnte ich es nicht mehr. Dafür war es zu spät. Die Thorwalerin war aufgebracht und ich würde all meinen Stolz, all meine Ehre verlieren, wenn ich nun gehen würde. Außerdem wusste ich, dass Menschen, die ihren Tod gesehen hatten und ihn vermieden, schneller von Uthars Pfeil getroffen wurden, als ihnen lieb war... Boron holte sie zu sich, ob man wollte oder nicht. Es gab einfach kein zurück.

Und das war der Punkt, an dem sich alles von mir löste. Sämtliche Angst und Verzweiflung perlte von mir ab und zurück blieb der Wille zu kämpfen. Zu leben. Alles wurde klar. Wenn ich schon an diesem Tage sterben würde, durch ihre Klinge, durch meine eigenen Worte angestachelt, dann mit Würde. Mit Stolz. In einem ehrenhaften Kampf, den man nicht vergessen würde. Wenn Boron mich schon so früh zu sich holen wollte, dann würde ich es ihm nicht leicht machen, bei Rahja! Ich würde an diesem Tage sterben – doch nicht als Feigling durch Uthars Pfeil, sondern in einem erbitterten Kampfe mit einer erzürnten Nordfrau. Wenn das mein Schicksal sein sollte, bitte!

Und so griff ich an meine Klinge, stand auf und schob den Stuhl zurück, atmete tief ein und ging zur Tür, um mich meinem Schicksal zu stellen.


	3. Schwarzstahl

**Erinnerung II – „Schwarzstahl"**

Die Nordfrau stand wenige Meter vor der Tür, dem schwarzhaarigen Mann gegenüber. Sie unterhielten sich. Als ich nähertrat, drehte sie sich um, lachte leise und legte die Klinge auf ihre Schulter.

„Ich dachte schon, du kneifst."

Sie lachte, spottend, ehe sie eine Braue hob und mich musterte. In ihren Augen lag immer noch das Feuer, dass ich entfacht hatte. Die Kampfeslust.

„Da du so sicher bist, dass du mich besiegst, dann können wir ja sicherlich auch bis zum dritten Blut kämpfen, hm?"

Ich vernahm die Wut, die Aggression, die ihren Worten entsprang. Ich überlegte kurz, ehe ich nickte. Bis zum dritten Blut... Vielleicht sollte ich erwähnen, dass ich damals keine Ahnung hatte, was das bedeutete. Ich hielt es für eine Umschreibung der ritterlichen Kämpfe, in denen man ausschied, wenn man drei Treffer abbekam...

„Kjaska... Meinst du nicht, dass ein Kampf bis zum dritten Blut etwas übertrieben ist? Schau ihn dir an... Er ist noch jung. Ich denke nicht, dass er überhaupt eine Chance hat. Und du willst gleich soweit gehen? Außerdem... wir wollen doch keinen Ärger. Denk daran!"

Der Schwarzhaarige Mann mischte sich ein. Er stand nun etwas abseits, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt. Auch er trug keine Rüstung mehr, sondern nun, ebenso wie ich, eine Toga. Allerdings war seine in einem leichten, hellen Blauton gehalten.

„Halt du dich da raus, Netarius! Das geht nur mich und den Kerl da was an, klar?!"

Dennoch drehte sie sich um, blickte den Mann an. Sie ließ die Klinge einmal durch die Luft fahren, was ein surrendes Geräusch verursachte.

„Außerdem ist er doch der Meinung, er könnte so gut kämpfen! Er meint doch, er würde mich mit links besiegen! Also – soll er zeigen was er kann! Und du glaubst doch wohl nicht, ich würde ihn dann mit einem blauen Auge davonkommen lassen?! Solche Leute brauchen ihre Lektion!"

Sie schnaubte laut. Die Nordfrau schien sich in Rage zu reden.

Dann drehte sie sich unvermittelt wieder zu mir um, richtete sich auf – erst da bemerkte ich, wie groß sie eigentlich war. Sicherlich über neuneinhalb Spann – also fast zwei Schritt. Eine wahre Hünin...

„Also, du bemerkenswerter Kämpe! Lass uns beginnen!"

Sie zischte die Worte, hob die Klinge und ließ sie provokativ durch die Luft gleiten. Ich vernahm wieder das vertraute, gewohnte Surren, wenn das kalte Metall durch die Luft glitt.

Ich nickte und trat wortlos vor.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte leise und trat einen Schritt zurück, ehe er den Blick hob und zur Schenkentür schaute. Der Zwerg – noch immer in voller Rüstung – und der Elf traten heraus und gesellten sich nach einem kurzen Rundumblick zu ihm.

Auch ich zog die Klinge, ließ sie einmal in meiner Hand kreisen und wartete. Dann schnellte die Nordfrau nach vorne.

Mit einem lauten Schrei auf ihren Lippen wuchtete sie die Klinge in meine Richtung. Von oben herab. Ich hob mein Schwert, um ihren Angriff zu parieren.

Schlechte Idee.

Ich unterschätzte die Wucht, mit der ihr Schwert auf das meine traf. Zwar konnte ich den Angriff verhindern, doch ich taumelte ein Stück nach hinten, ehe ich mich fing. Niemals in meinem Leben hätte ich der Frau vor mir eine solche Kraft zugeschätzt. Ja, sie war eine Nordfrau. Ja, sie war verdammt kräftig. Doch die Wut in ihr schien ihre Kraft zu verdoppeln.

Ich bot ihr eine offene Stelle. Und sie nahm die Chance wahr. Ein Klingenstreich traf meinen linken Oberschenkel. Ich keuchte auf, machte einen Satz nach hinten und stand näher an der Wand der Schenke, als ich es wollte.

Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben mit scharfen Waffen gekämpft.

In jeder Übung, die mich damals vollzogen hatte, nutzten Arthasias und ich nur die stumpfen Seiten der Waffen, um uns nicht zu gefährden. Doch nun war alles anders. Bitterer Ernst.

Und doch war es mir von Anfang an klar gewesen. Es war mir klar, seit ich ihre Klinge gesehen hatte – denn das schwarze Metall sollte mein Ende sein. Und das bedeutete, dass dieser Kampf ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste geführt wurde...

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Wunde. Nicht tief, nur ein flüchtiger Treffer. Es sah nicht einmal danach aus, als müsste ich es vernähen lassen, würde ich diesen Kampf überleben.

Aber diese Option fiel für mich ja weg.

Es waren nur Sekunden, der Bruchteil eines Augenblicks, ehe ich mich wieder zu der Nordfrau wandte. Gerade rechtzeitig sah ich, wie ihre Klinge erneut nach mir ausholte. Diesmal von rechts, auf Höhe der Brust.

Ich bog meinen Oberkörper nach hinten, balancierte auf den Fersen und ließ die Klinge nur haarscharf an mir vorbeigleiten, ehe ich selbst ausholte. Ich zielte auf ihre rechte Schulter, die nun, ob des Angriffs, ungeschützt dalag. Doch mit ungeahnter Geschwindigkeit hob die Nordfrau ihr Schwert zurück und blockierte meinen Schlag. Dann drückte sie meine Klinge nach hinten.

Wir beide trennten uns, gingen jeweils einen Schritt nach hinten und standen uns wieder gegenüber. Allerdings hatte ich jetzt die Wand des Gasthauses direkt im Rücken. Nach hinten ausweichen ging nicht mehr.

Die Nordfrau schien zufrieden. Scheinbar hatte sie mich nun, wo sie mich haben wollte. Sie ließ ihr Schwert abermals kreisen, machte zwei, drei kleine Schritte auf mich zu, blieb jedoch in gebürtiger Entfernung meiner Klinge. Sie bedachte die Situation. Dann holte sie erneut aus, von unten rechts.

Eine Finte.

Ich erkannte an der Art, wie sie ihre Klinge hielt, dass sie nicht vorhatte mich mit einem Streich zu treffen. Sie hielt den Griff des Schwertes fest, die Finger hatten sich um den Griff gelegt, doch ihre Handinnenfläche zeigte nach unten, nicht wie bei einem Hieb üblich nach oben. Sie wollte zustechen.

Und plötzlich lief alles ganz langsam ab.

Während ihre Bewegungen langsam und schwerfällig waren, bewegte ich mich scheinbar mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit. Ich sah ihre Klinge auf mich zukommen, sah, wie auf ihre Lippen ein triumphales Lächeln glitt. Sie wiegte sich im Sieg, sah ihre Finte triumphieren und mich tot an der Hauswand hinab gleiten. Doch ich hatte anderes vor, als zu sterben.

Ich hob die Klinge, in aller Ruhe, wie mir schien, und tat einen Moment so, als wolle ich tatsächlich einen Hieb abwehren, als würde ich auf ihre Finte hereinfallen.

Doch dann hob ich mein Schwert ruckartig an, parierte ihren Schlag nicht und rollte mich an der Hauswand zur Seite ab – in die Richtung, aus der ihr Schlag kam. Es schien dumm, unüberlegt und selbstmörderisch, denn ich warf mich mitten in die Bewegung der Klinge. Doch ich wusste, sie schlug nicht nach mir, ich wusste, all das war nur Farce, um mich abzulenken, damit sie ihre Klinge in meine Brust stoßen könnte. Und so glitt ihr Hieb tatsächlich knapp an mir vorbei, nicht damit rechnend, dass ich mich in seine Bahn werfen würde, und statt mich zu treffen, rammte sie ihr Schwert gegen die Wand. Ich machte eine Drehung, stieß mich an der Mauer ab und blieb direkt hinter ihr stehen, die Klinge erhoben. Dann holte ich aus und schlug mit Wucht nach ihrem Kopf.

Und ich traf. Ich traf sie an der rechten Seite ihres Kopfes, direkt gegen die Schläfe, mit der flachen Seite der Klinge.

Die Hünin verlor das Gleichgewicht, knallte seitlich auf den Boden und ließ die Klinge los, die zu Boden fiel. Sie stöhnte auf, lag einen Moment einfach auf dem Boden. Ich hob ihr Schwert aus dem Dreck und hielt es ihr entgegen.

Stille lag auf dem Platz. Überraschte Stille, entgeistertes Schweigen. Scheinbar hatte niemand mit dieser Bewegung meinerseits gerechnet. Ich wartete, dass sich die Rothaarige wieder aufrichten würde, dass sie weiterkämpfen würde. Ich wartete, dass sie voller Wut hochkommen, ihr Schwert ergreifen und den Kampf fortführen würde, um mich zu töten. Um schlussendlich mein Schicksal zu erfüllen, wie es mir die Boroni vorhergesagt hatte.

Doch sie rührte sich nicht.

Sie lag am Boden, stöhnte nur gelegentlich und versuchte sich scheinbar bei Bewusstsein zu halten. Blut quoll aus einer Wunde an ihrem Kopf, seitlich an der rechten Schläfe. Ich hatte wirklich genau getroffen...

Doch warum... stand sie nicht auf? Warum richtete sich die Hünin nicht auf, um mir den Tod zu bringen, mit dem ich mich just in diesem Moment so abgefunden hatte? Warum..? Mehr als verwirrt stand ich da, blickte die Rothaarige am Boden an und wurde meiner eigenen Gedanken nicht klar, geschweige denn den Moment als Ganzes. Augenblicke verstrichen, ehe endlich wieder Regungen in den Leib fuhren. Die Rothaarige richtete sich langsam auf die Knie, taumelte etwas und hockte da, ehe sie den Blick hob und mich ansah. Alle Wut schien augenblicklich verflogen, stattdessen schwang etwas andere in ihrem Blick mit. Etwas, von dem ich nicht wusste, wie ich es deuten sollte. Ehrfurcht? Respekt? Oder doch nur der Versuch, mich zu täuschen und mir dir Klinge in den Leib zu rammen? Ich wartete. Und die Hünin richtete sich auf, ächzend, ehe sie wieder in voller Größe vor mir stand, eine Hand an die blutende Wunde gelegt. Sie wirkte verwirrt.

„Wie... Warum hast du dich in meinen Schwerthieb geworfen?"

„Weil ich wusste, dass er mich nicht treffen würde. Ich habe gesehen, dass dein Angriff kein Hieb, sondern ein Stich sein sollte, getarnt als Schwerthieb von unten."

„Was? Du hast also..."

Sie schwieg, schien einen Moment verblüfft. Dann, plötzlich, lächelte sie.

„Nicht schlecht mein Lieber... Nur wenige zuvor haben diese Finte erkennen können. Geschweige denn meine Bewegung zu seinen Vorteilen nutzen können..."

Sie lachte auf. Ich hielt ihr immer noch die Klinge entgegen, bedrohend. Als ich es merkte, drehte ich sie in meiner Hand und hielt ihr den Griff hin, damit sie es nehmen könnte. Vorsichtig tat sie es auch, zog das Metall aus meiner Hand und legte sie wieder auf die eigene, linke Schulter.

Ich war verwirrt. Komplett verwirrt. Und ich blickte sie wohl genauso verwirrt an, wie meine Gedanken waren, da sie erneut lachte, die Klinge dann wegsteckte und an mich herantrat.

„Der Kampf ist vorbei. Ich gebe auf. Ich hänge nämlich an meinem Leben, weißt du? Und da du die Chance gerade eben nicht genutzt hast, als ich am Boden lag, gehe ich davon aus, dass du mich auch nicht töten willst, hm?"

Sie lächelte erneut. Ich nickte, sichtlich verdattert. Töten? Warum sollte ich sie töten? Mir wurde der Sinn in ihren Worten nicht ganz klar. Zumindest nicht in jenem Moment, denn wenige Augenblicke später fiel mir etwas Wichtiges wieder ein. Etwas, dass mir Arthasias einst erklärt hatte.

Den Unterschied zwischen den Kämpfen, die ein Ritter austrägt. Der Unterschied zwischen den Arten von Duellen – von Kämpfen aufs erste, zweite und dritte Blut. Erst jetzt fiel es mir wieder ein. Das erste Blut waren Kämpfe, bis einer der beiden Kontrahenten drei Treffer abbekam. Das zweite Blut war ein Kampf, bis einer der beiden Aufgab oder Bewusstlos wurde. Das dritte Blut ging vom Aufgeben bis zum Tod.

Ich hatte mich auf einen Kampf bis zum Tod eingelassen – und ihn gewonnen.

Wobei ich sagen muss, dass mich ersteres weniger schockierte, als die Tatsache, dass ich noch lebte. Ich sollte laut der Boroni sterben. Sterben an einer schwarzen Klinge im Kampfe. Und genau das war eingetreten – die Klinge der Nordfrau war geschwärzt und ich hatte mich mit ihr gemessen! Warum bei den Niederhöllen war ich dann nicht tot?!

Oder... Moment.

Hatte sie sich etwa geirrt? Hatte sie es falsch interpretiert? Das Herz sollte stehenbleiben, ein schwarzes Schwert sollte mein Leben beenden. Das war die Botschaft, die sie mir gesagt hatte. Doch vielleicht... war es nicht wörtlich gemeint? Vielleicht hatte sie es zu wörtlich genommen, zu sehr den wahren Tod hineininterpretiert... Vielleicht...

Ein weiterer Gedanke.

Ich hatte gewonnen. Das bedeutete ich gehörte nun zu ihnen. Das bedeutete, ich dürfte mit ihnen reisen, mit ihnen durch die Welt ziehen. Ich... Ich hatte meinen Traum erreicht..!

Mein altes Leben war beendet.

Und lag vielleicht darin die Bedeutung? War es vielleicht gar kein Unheil, dass mich erwartete, sondern... ein neues Leben? Brachte eine Klinge vielleicht nur mein altes Leben zum Stillstand, beendete mein altes, immer gleiches Leben, damit ich ein anderes beginnen konnte?

„...wunsch."

Ein Satzfetzen, der mich aus den Gedanken riss. Die Hünin stand vor mir, hielt mir die Hand hin und lächelte. Warm, freundlich. Ich nahm ihre Hand, erwiderte ihre Geste und schaute zurück.

„Also... Unserer Abmachung nach, bist du nun Teil unserer Gruppe. Willkommen."

Immer noch stand ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht. Und erst in diesem Moment wurden mir die Zusammenhänge klar. Erst in diesem Moment wurde mir alles klar, was soeben passiert war.

Erstens: Ich hatte eine thorwalsche Kämpferin besiegt. **Eine verdammte Nordfrau!** Und dazu noch eine, die voller Wut und Rage gegen mich gekämpft hatte!

Zweitens: Ich hatte gewonnen. Ich habe sie im Kampf geschlagen und durfte nun, laut unserer Abmachung, in ihrer Gruppe mitreisen. **Mein Traum hatte sich soeben erfüllt.**

Drittens: Ich lebte noch. Die Vorhersage der Boroni war falsch. Sie hatte sich geirrt – mein Tod war nicht endgültig, sondern nur der Beginn eines neuen Lebens. **Ein neues, ersehntes Leben begann.**

Und plötzlich verschwanden alle Verwirrtheit, alle Verwunderung und alle Sorgen.

Stattdessen fing ich an zu jubeln. Laut. Voller Freude. Und mitten in der Nacht auf offener Straße.

Euphorie. Unbändige Freude. Glück. Erwartung. Neugierde. Alles zusammen brach in mir auf und ließ mich jubeln, ließ mich schreien vor Glück und brachte mich sogar dazu, die Arme in die Höhe zu recken und meiner Freude laut Platz zu machen.

Ich stoppte jedoch, als mir die Thorwalerin ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte und mir zuzwinkerte.

„Lass uns deinen Sieg drinnen auskosten. Wir haben noch zwei Cervisia und gleich noch eine Flasche Rotwein offen, vergessen?"

Sie lachte leise und ging an mir vorbei. Auch der Elf und der Zwerg folgten, wobei beide kurz stehenblieben und mich ansahen. Der Elf lächelte leicht und ging dann hinein, der Zwerg musterte mich einen Moment und klopfte mir anerkennend gegen die Schulter, wobei er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste.

„Gut gemacht, Junge. Scheinst ja 'n ordentlicher Kämpfer zu sein, was?"

Er lachte, ebenso, und ging dann auch in das Gasthaus. Nur der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren blieb noch einen Moment stehen und begutachtete mich. Ich wollte auch gehen, hatte ihn schon gänzlich vergessen, doch er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, legte einen Arm um meine Schulter und zog mich in eine andere Richtung, etwas von der Tür des Gasthauses weg. Ich ging mit, wenngleich verwundert. Etwas abseits, in Richtung einer kleinen Seitengasse, blieben wir stehen.

„Das war ja´n ganz schönes Spektakel, das du da abgeliefert hast. Nicht schlecht. Mein Respekt. Aber was anderes. Dein Kampfstil ist klasse. Wuchtig, aber schnell, im richtigen Moment offensiv."

Ich nickte leicht. War er das? Ich kämpfte immer einfach nur und achtete eigentlich nicht darauf, wie genau. Ob ich nun gerade defensiv oder offensiv kämpfte, ob schnell oder langsam und ob wuchtige oder leichte Schläge. Ich tat es immer einfach nur... Dennoch nahm ich das Kompliment gern an.

„Hast du vielleicht mal daran gedacht, mit einer anderen Waffe zu kämpfen? Ein Kurzschwert scheint mir für dich nicht so geeignet..."

Ich hob eine Braue und blickte ihn an. Eine andere Waffe? An den Gedanken war ich noch nie geraten. Ich hielt das Kurzschwert für mich gut, denn immerhin hatte ich damit gelernt. Außerdem... an eine andere Waffe gelangte man nicht so einfach. Andere Waffen waren teuer, aufwendig und meist nicht einfach so zu bekommen... Ich schüttelte also den Kopf und wartete gespannt auf seine nächsten Worte. Er hingegen hob seinerseits nur eine Braue und grinste seicht.

„Bist nicht sehr gesprächig, was?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf – und bestätigte damit seine Annahme.

„Na, egal... Also, was hältst du davon, wenn wir dir ein Langschwert besorgen? Ich meine damit keines, wie man sie überall bekommt. Ich meine eines, das einzigartig ist. Eines, das es nur einmal gibt!"

Einen Zweihänder... Ich hatte einmal einen in der Hand gehabt. Es war die Klinge von Arthasias Vater, er hatte sie uns gezeigt, damit sein Sohn sich entscheiden konnte, ob er damit kämpfen würde oder ob er bei dem Kurzschwert blieb. Sie hatte unglaublich gut in der Hand gelegen und war sehr gut ausbalanciert. Ich war überrascht. Doch gekämpft hatte ich mit einer solchen Waffe nie. Nur gegen sie, als Arthasias sie führte, um zu Proben, wie gut er damit umkonnte. Doch er war an dem Gewicht der Waffe gescheitert und daran, die lange Klinge zu führen. Er war zu langsam gewesen mit ihr und ich hatte ihn schon in den ersten Minuten besiegen können.

„Weißt du, Ogrim hat mir neulich von einer alten Mine in den Eternen östlich von hier erzählt... Eine alte Zwergenmine, nicht sonderlich groß, aber voller... Dinge. Alles Mögliche natürlich. Überwiegend alte Einrichtungsgegenstände, verdorbene Lebensmittel und sowas... "

Der Mann grinste.

„...aber auch Goldmünzen, Juwelen und Waffen. Und laut Ogrim soll ein altes Schwert dabei sein, eine Klinge, geschmiedet von den Zwergen selbst. Wär doch was, die zu besitzen, meinst du nicht?"

Er schlich hinter mir zur anderen Seite, legte den anderen Arm um meine Schulter und kam etwas näher. Noch immer lag ein Grinsen auf seinen Zügen. Ich verstand nun warum...

„Kjaska ist dagegen, genauso wie Felarion. Kjaska meint, das wäre zu gefährlich, weil da alles mögliche sein könnte. Alte Minen, die einstürzen können, ein Höhlendrache und so weiter... Und Felarion... na, er ist ein Elf. Du weißt ja sicher, dass die sich mit den Zwergen nicht so gut haben, hm?"

Er lachte, dann grinste er wieder auf diese Art und Weise, die mich ahnen ließ, was er von mir wollte...

„Und nun... naja, im Moment steht es zwei gegen zwei. Aber da wir jetzt zu fünft sind und dich dabeihaben – im Übrigen eine sehr gute Wahl, wie ich finde – können wir das Gleichgewicht zu unseren Gunsten... verbessern. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Drei gegen zwei – und zack! Die Eternen sind nah."

Er hob eine Braue, zugleich fragend und provozierend.

So einer war er also..! Versuchte sich durch Lobreden und Schleimereien bei einem einzuschmeicheln. Doch gut, ich muss zugeben, dass mir seine Schleimerei in dem Moment gefiel. Er traf genau den Punkt, der mich damals verlockte. Abenteuer. Ungewissheit, auf was man sich einließ, was einen erwartete. Die Aussicht nach Schätzen, nach Reichtum... und nun auch nach einer einzigartigen Waffe.

„Und mach dir keinen Kopf, dass irgendwer sich das Schwert nehmen würde. Kjaksa kämpft nur mit dem Kurzschwert, Ogrim nutzt nur Äxte und Felarion ist ein Fernkämpfer, er nutzt nur Pfeil und Bogen... und manchmal einen Dolch. Und ich.. naja. Ich hab' da so meine Tricks..."

Er wechselte wieder die Seite, immer noch grinsend, immer noch auf eine Art lauernd, die in mir ein seltsames Gefühl weckte. Der Typ schien Phex sehr nahe. Näher als ich...

„Also, was meinst du? Kann ich mich... auf dich verlassen?"

Natürlich nickte ich.

Wie gesagt, er hatte genau das getroffen, was mich in diesem Moment anspornte, was ich erwartete. Was ich mir ausgemalt hatte. Und da sagte man natürlich nicht nein! Wer hätte denn schon in seinem Leben die Chance, eine alte Zwergenstadt zu besuchen und vielleicht sogar einen Höhlendrachen zu sehen?

Oder von einem gefressen zu werden. Doch das ging mir just in dem Moment natürlich nicht durch den Kopf...

Also stimmte ich zu.

„Wunderbar! Aber pscht. Wir beide haben darüber natürlich niemals gesprochen und vom dem Schwert weißt du auch nichts, ´ne? Geschweige denn von einer Zwergenmine. Du wirst dich ganz spontan dafür entscheiden, dass wir in die Eternen gehen. Weil... du schon immer mal auf die Berge wolltest. Schöner Ausblick und so..."

Er grinste. Ich machte es ihm gleich. Die Ausrede klang zwar nun nicht so überzeugend, doch ich würde mir bis dahin schon was einfallen lassen. Etwas, dass glaubhafter war. Etwas, das weniger stümperhaft wäre... Dann nickte ich natürlich erneut, was ihn dazu bewegte, freudig in die Hände zu klatschen.

„Prima. Ach, eins noch... Mein Name ist Netanatus Arius Nemaketh. Aber mach's kurz und sag Netarius. Oder wenn's dir immer noch zu lang ist, nenn mich Neta."

Ich nickte.

„Grangorias Kortha."

Erst da fiel mir auf, dass ich gar keinen Spitznamen hatte... Arthasias hatte mich immer mit vollem Namen genannt und auch meine Eltern riefen mich so. Die meisten anderen Leute nutzten die kürzere Variante und sagten ‚du'.

„Grangorias Kortha..? Alveran, das ist ja viel zu lang... Hast du einen Spitznamen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, woraufhin Netarius die Stirn in Falten legte. Sekunden später grinste er mich wieder an.

„Gran-Kor. Wie wär's damit?"

Gran-Kor? Ich überlegte einen Moment, versuchte ihn mir passend zu machen – und nickte dann lächelnd.

„Wunderbar. Dann lass uns mal zurückgehen, sonst schöpfen die noch Verdacht... Übrigens eine Freude, dich kennenzulernen."

Netarius lachte leise, ehe er vorging.

Ich blieb noch einen Moment stehen, schaute ihm nach und ließ meine Gedanken zum Kommenden schweifen: Abenteuer. Eine Zwergenmine. Drachen. Gold. Waffen. Reichtum. Ehre.

Ich grinste.

Bei Phex, in diesem Moment war ich wohl der glücklichste Mensch in ganz Bosparan..!

Die nächsten zwei Stunden saß ich in der Schenke und machte mich mit meinen neuen Begleitern vertraut. Sie alle stellten sich vor, erzählten kurz und knapp, was sie taten und dann wurde ich ausgefragt. Wie ich damals war, erzählte ich, was sie wissen wollten. Dass ich aus normalen Verhältnissen stammte, dass mein Vater Tischler war, dass ich damals den Umgang mit dem Schwert erlernt hatte und ähnliches. Viel zu erzählen hatte ich ja nun auch wieder nicht. Damals war mein Leben erst kurz und ich hatte nicht viel erlebt...

Die Nordfrau stellte sich mir als Kjaska Tharsdattir vor. Sie war in Cuslicum geboren – dem heutigen Kuslik – und dort in die Lehre als Knappin aufgenommen worden. Später hatte sie ihren Ritterschlag erhalten, war in die Dienste eines jungen Adligen gekommen und mit ihm gereist. Eines Tages starb dieser jedoch unvorhersehbar an einer Krankheit. Kjaska, die ihren Herrn sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatte, trug nun wohl sein Wappen weiter, als Andenken an ihn. Ihr Leben als Ritterin hatte sie jedoch kurz danach aufgegeben und war dann im Alleingang in der Welt unterwegs, um den Sinn ihres Daseins wiederzufinden.

Sie fand ihn in dem Elfen Felarion, den sie in einem Dorf vor aufgebrachten Bewohnern rettete und seitdem mit ihm reiste. Über den Auelfen selbst erfuhr ich nichts. Er schwieg.

Netanatus Arius Nemaketh schwieg ebenso. Das einzige, was er kurz anriss, war, dass er seine Kindheit vergessen habe, auf der Straße aufwuchs und sich eines Tages Kjaska anschloss. Warum oder wieso, wollten mir beide nicht erzählen.

Der Zwerg hingegen, der sich als Ogrim Sohn des Obolosch vorstellte, kam aus Xorlosch, der Zwergenhauptstadt. Er war aus reiner Lust am Abenteuer und um ein Geschenk für seine Liebste zu besorgen, in die Welt gezogen. Mehr erzählte er auch nicht. Er betonte lediglich immer und immer wieder, dass das Geschenk für seine Liebste mindestens Gold sein müsste. Besser noch Juwelen oder ein magisches Artefakt, das einem Drachen gehörte.

Und damit hatte ich den Grund, warum Ogrim in die Eternen wollte.

Die Zeit dazwischen tranken und aßen wir etwas und überwiegend lauschte ich ihren Geschichten von Abenteuern, Aufträgen und seltsamen Entdeckungen. Ich war verblüfft, was sie erlebt hatten. Nein, mehr als das. Ich war fasziniert! Und als der Abschied kam, als ich mich für die letzte Nacht nach Hause verabschiedete, um meine Sachen zu packen und den Rest vorzubereiten, packte mich die freudige Erregung, die Vorfreude und das Erwarten auf den nächsten Morgen.

Ich konnte die Nacht kein Auge zu tun...

Am nächsten Morgen, noch bevor die Sonne aufging und meine Eltern erwachten, schrieb ich die letzten Zeilen des Abschiedsbriefes, legte ihn auf mein Bett, zu meiner Arbeitskleidung und packte meine Sachen zusammen. Ich tat alles in einen Lederrucksack, den ich von meinem Vater einst bekommen hatte. Dann nahm ich meine Sandalen und verließ das Haus. Ich warf einen letzten Blick zurück, atmete das letzte Mal die von dem Holzgeruch angeschwängerte Luft ein und verließ den Platz, ohne all dem einen weiteren Blick zu würdigen.

Ich würde zurückkommen, das hatte ich mir vorgenommen, und ich würde meinen Eltern zeigen, dass ich etwas geschafft hatte. Ich würde ihnen einen Anteil an dem geben, was wir finden würden, ich würde meinen Eltern unter die Arme greifen, ihnen vielleicht sogar ein besseres Leben ermöglichen. Es käme darauf an, was wir finden würden.

Doch ich war voller Optimismus! Was auch sonst? Mein Traum hatte sich erfüllt! Und ich steuerte auf mein erstes, großes Abenteuer zu! Was gäbe es besseres?!

Als ich durch die Stadt lief, zu jener Taverne, an der wir uns an diesem Morgen treffen wollten, waren die ersten Händler bereits wieder auf dem Weg, die ersten Burschen und Knaben brachten Lieferungen zu den Häusern und sogar die ersten Mägde waren auf den Beinen, hingen Wäsche zum Trocknen nach draußen. Vor einem Laden waren einige Handwerker zugange, tauschten das alte Schild einer Taverne aus, dass bereits von Moos bewachsen wurde. Ja, ich sah ein weiteres Mal, wie lebendig die Stadt war, ganz egal, zu welchem Zeitpunkt, ob nun tief in der Nacht, am frühen Morgen oder am Nachmittag.

Bosparan war das Zentrum des Lebens..!

Trotz der Tatsache, dass ich voller Erwarten auf das Treffen an der Taverne sah, nahm ich an diesem Morgen einen kleinen Umweg, ging durch Vincitus Saltus und warf einen letzten, erhoffenden Blick in Yanturius' Garten, wo mir allerdings 'tiefere Einblicke' verwehrt blieben... Leider. Schlussendlich traf ich pünktlich zu Sonnenaufgang an der Taverne ein.

Meine Begleiter standen bereits davor, packten gerade die Satteltaschen eines braunen Hengstes und diskutierten nebenbei darüber, wohin die Reise nun gehen sollte. Ich blieb einen Moment etwas abseits stehen, rief mir die Worte Netarius' nocheinmal in den Sinn und trat dann heran, wobei ich das Grinsen, dass sich auf meine Züge schlich, nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Ah,da bist du ja!"

Der Zwerg war der Erste, der mich bemerkte. Er lächelte unter dem rötlichen Bart breit auf und kam zu mir herüber. Auf seinem Rücken trug er eine große Streitaxt, jedoch angepasst auf seine Körpergröße.

„So, Jungchen. Da du ja nun Teil der Gruppe bist, kannst du auch gleich mal dein Wort abgeben. Wir reden grad' darüber, wo wir als nächstes hin wollen. Kjaska und Felarion wären für einen Besuch in Cuslicum, weil die da wohl noch 'nen Händler haben, der eskortiert werden soll. Neta und ich hingegen sind für einen Besuch in den hohen Eternen. Einer der... Phexgeweihten meinte, dass da was zu holen wäre. Ein kleiner Schatz, dem wir den Tempel bringen sollen, da das wohl mal entwendet wurde oder so. Na, aufjedenfall springt dabei ne größere Belohnung raus, als bei der Eskortierung."

Der Zwerg nickte, als wollte er seine eigenen Worte bestätigen, während die Nordfrau im Hintergrund laut schnaubte.

„Natürlich, Phexgeweihte! Ich denke da ist jeder sein nächster, warum sollten die uns dann belohnen..?!"

Kjaska schien aufgebracht, denn sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und zog die Brauen zusammen. Ihre Stimme war recht... spitz.

„Weil sie wiederum Geweihte sind, meine Liebe. Und die müssen sich an ihr Wort halten. Außerdem... Phexanhänger sind an ihr Wort gebunden. Das müsstest du doch mittlerweile wissen, nicht wahr?"

Natarius lachte leise, grinste frech und kam dann ebenfalls zu mir, legte den Kopf etwas schief und sah mich an.

„Aber lassen wir das ihn entscheiden. Er ist immerhin unsere fünfte Stimme und unser fünftes Mitglied."

„Na schön. Aber was er wählt, wird genommen!"

Kjaskas Stimme hatte einen Unterton der klang, als wolle sie mich erinnern, welche die richtige Entscheidung wäre. Ich wusste es natürlich... und zögerte einen Moment, gespielt. Ich tat, als würde ich mir beide Wege durch den Kopf gehen lassen, murmelte etwas vor mich und kam dann zu einer Entscheidung – die natürlich schon gestern Nacht gefallen war.

„Wir gehen in die hohen Eternen. Wenn Geweihte um Hilfe bitten, dann sollten wie ihnen diese auch geben, denke ich."

Phexgeweihte... Nicht schlecht, die Idee. Ogrim und Natarius schienen sich tatsächlich die Nacht über Gedanken gemacht zu haben... Besser für mich, denn so kam ich um die Begründung meiner Entscheidung herum.

Mit jener schien Kjaska im Übrigen gar nicht zufrieden, denn sie drehte sich um, stampfte mit einem Fuß hart auf den Boden auf und fluchte laut auf Thorwalsch. Erst als der Elf zu ihr trat und ihr Worte zuflüsterte, beruhigte sie sich wieder. Ja,diese Frau war wirklich temperamentvoll...

„Also schön... die Eternen. Gute Entscheidung, Grangorias!"

Netarius klopfte mir auf die Schulter, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass in keinster Weise auch nur eine Spur davon zeigte, dass diese Entscheidung schon am Abend gefällt worden war. Ja, nichteinmal seine Stimme verriet etwas, stattdessen klang sie tatsächlich so, als hätte diese Entscheidung ihn überrascht. Der Zwerg hingegen war tatsächlich erfreut, schien nichts von der Vereinbarung zwischen Netarius und mir zu wissen. Was vielleicht auch besser war...

„Wenn ihr unbedingt Bergsteigen wollt, dann könnt ihr ja auch die Ausrüstung dafür holen, ja?"

Kjaskas Blick war noch immer mit Wut unterlegt und ihr Tonfall war schnippisch, während sie etwas zu fest ein Schild an die Satteltaschen des Pferdes anbrachte, dass daraufhin laut aufschnaubte.

„Aber natürlich."

Netarius nickte, grinste ein wenig, und drehte sich dann zu mir und dem Zwerg um, tat eine Kopfbewegung und hieß uns damit an, dass wir ihm folgen sollten.

Mir war es recht egal, wer nun die Ausrüstung holen würde, immerhin hatte ich so oder so nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, was wir brauchen würden. Natürlich, Proviant und das ein oder andere Seil, doch... um Bergsteigen hatte ich mir bisher noch nie Gedanken gemacht. Die Eternen, die man am Horizont selbst von Bosparan aus sah, waren für immer eine einfache Selbstverständlichkeit gewesen. Etwas, dass da war und das man nicht weiter erkunden brauchte. Hätte ich früher schon gewusst, dass es dort Drachen geben sollte, Schätze und dergleichen, wäre ich wohl sehr früh gestorben...

Es war gut, dass wir so früh loszogen, denn die Händler waren mit ihren Ständen beschäftigt, was Netarius nutzte um sie, abgelenkt durch das Aufbauen und Drapieren von Waren, dazu zu bringen, die Sachen etwas günstiger zu verkaufen. Viel spannendes passierte auf dem Weg durch die Stadt nicht, das Meiste habe ich so oder so vergessen... Netarius schien jedoch ein unglaubliches Geschick zu haben, um Umgang mit Geld, und regelte daher alles, was mit Einkäufen zu tun hatte. Ogrim und ich trugen, was Netarius erwarb und nach fast einer Stunde kamen wir wieder bei dem Rest der Gruppe an, die bereits fertig gepackt in der Taverne wartete.

Was folgte, war ein schneller Abschied von dem Wirt und ein letzter Blick auf die Stadt, während wir gen Tor gingen. Es fiel mir zwar nicht leicht, einfach alles hinter mir zu lassen, doch erstaunlicherweise wesentlich einfacher, als ich gedacht hatte. Um meine Eltern machte ich mir keine Sorgen, denn ich war mir sicher, dass ich sie wiedersehen würde. Ja, ich war mir vollkommen sicher, diese Stadt in wenigen Tagen wieder zu betreten, vielleicht mit der ein oder anderen kleinen Wunde am Körper und mit einer Geschichte, die von Mut, Zusammenhalt und Monstern handelte. Eine solche, wie sie die vielen Krieger immer und immer wieder erzählten, wenn man ihnen in den Tavernen lauschen durfte. Ja, ich war mir sicher, dass ich wiederkehren würde, von dem Abenteuer auf den Eternen erzählen würde und den Abend, bevor nach Cuslicum reisen würden, mit einer schönen Frau verbringen dürfte, angetan von meinem Heldenmut.

Wie gesagt, ich war jung, unerfahren und nicht gerade wenig der schönen Göttin verfallen...

Viel ist mir heute nicht mehr in Erinnerung, was die Reise betrifft. Die Tage, die wir brauchten, um überhaupt an den Fuß des Gebirges zu kommen, waren ruhig, ohne Zwischenfälle und eher still. Kjaska schien immernoch wütend, was die Situation in der Gruppe etwas anspannte, doch Netarius betonte immer wieder, dass es schon verfliegen würde und dass das wohl immer so sei... Ich zumindest hielt den Mund die Tage über, die wir brauchten bis zu dem Fuß der Berge.

Direkt von Bosparan aus machten wir uns der Straße entlang auf den Weg Centano, dann nach Radoleth. Netarius drängte, das wir keinen Umweg machen sollten, doch Kjaska bestand darauf, zumindest den Straßenverlauf zu nutzen, wenn wir schon vorhatten, auf Berge zu Radoleth aus führte ein eher schlichter Pfad, der sich oft im nichts verlor und dann wieder weiterführte, gen Cophirya. Jenes war ein Dorf, angelegt an den Fluss des Sikram, vor wenigen Monaten erst entstanden. Ich für meinen Teil hatte davon noch nie gehört – Netarius hingegen schien sie zu kennen, denn er lenkte uns gekonnt in jene Richtung.

Wir erreichten den ersten Zwischenhalt nach einem halben Tag, kamen nach einem weiteren in Radoleth an. Die letzte Siedlung, Cophirya, erreichten wir nach weiteren zwei Tagen. Wir hielten uns jedoch nicht lange auf und reisten einfach weiter. Nur kurz machten wir Rast, füllten unsere Vorräte etwas auf, zumindest das Wasser, und folgten dann dem Ufer des Sikram durch den dichten Wald, der Siedlung und Fluss umgab.

Nach insgesamt fünf Tagen hatten wir den Fuß der Eternen erreicht.

Und nach weiteren drei Tagen, die ohne die leiseste Spur von Abenteuer verstrichen, begann sogar ich zu zweifeln, ob das so richtig war. Immerhin, Netarius hatte etwas von Heldengeschichten erzählt, von Ungeheuern und Abenteuern. Es war die Ungeduld, mit der ich zu kämpfen hatte, je länger wir diesen Berg hinaufstiegen und je länger nichts aufregendes passierte. Natürlich, ich redete mir immer wieder ein, dass in dieser Nacht etwas passieren würde, oder am nächsten Tag, ja manches Mal sagte ich mir sogar, dass es vielleicht gut so war, dass nichts passierte, denn ich wäre doch noch gar nicht bereit, gegen Höhlendrachen und Orks zu streiten..!

Um ehrlich zu sein, war das eine verdammt erfolglose Strategie von mir. Ja, ich würde sogar behaupten, es war eine verdammt dumme Strategie, in dem Versuch, mir einzureden, ich wäre nicht bereit. Denn jedes Mal, wenn ich gerade dabei war, meinen eigenen Worten Glauben zu schenken, weckte es auf eine irrwitzige Weise auch meinen Ehrgeiz. Ich meine, was wäre ich für ein Held gewesen, jung und ohne Erfahrung, wenn ich einen Höhlendrachen hätte besiegt?! Gefeiert hätte man mich, sicherlich!

Zumindest glaubte ich das damals.

Dass ich jedoch, in meiner nahezu grenzenlosen Naivität, mich selbst vielleicht einfach überschätzte, daran dachte ich nicht eine Sekunde. Doch warum sollte ich auch? Die Reise auf den Berg hatte mit Schätzen gelockt, mit Heldentaten und Ruhm und so war ich der Sache vollends verfallen. Die Zweifel, die ich im Übrigen hegte, schwanden schon nach dem nächsten Abend, als wir in einer kleinen Höhle rasteten, Schutz suchend vor der Kälte der Nacht und eventuellen Raubtieren.

Wir hatten gerade unser Lager halb aufgebaut, als Kjaska mit einem lauten Schnauben vortrat, nachdem sie ihren Fellschlafsack einfach auf den steinernen Boden hatte geworfen.

"Wir sind seit dreieinhalb verfluchten Tagen nur auf diesem Berg unterwegs. Und dass, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, wo sich diese dumme Höhle befinden soll, zu der euch der Phexgeweihte angeblich geschickt hat! Oh Moment, war es überhaupt eine Höhle, nach der wir suchen?!"

Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast, zornig, wie es auch ihr Blick und ihre gesamte Haltung war. Sie stemmte eine Hand in ihre Taille, stampfte mit einem Fuß hart auf dem Felsboden auf und tat eine fast schon theatralische Drehung, die sie mit drei Schritten quer durch die Höhle tätigte.

"Kjaska, Kjaska... beruhige dich. Natürlich haben wir keinen Hinweis bekommen, wo genau wir hin sollen. Denk doch mal, es ist Phex! Der Listige! Der Gewiefte! Wir müssen uns den Weg schon selbst suchen, wenn wir dafür auch alle anderen Dinge behalten dürfen, die in dieser Höhle eventuell sein könnten."

"Ach, und das heißt also, dass wir jetzt tagelang - oder wochenlang! - über diesen Berg klettern müssen?!"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir suchen lediglich nach Hinweisen. Nach kleinen Zeichen, die uns der Listige schickt. Und weißt du was? Ogrim hat sogar eine Spur entdeckt, gestern Nacht."

Netarius grinste, während Kjaska abrupt stehenblieb. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Wut in ihr aufkochte, wie sie sich auf die Lippe biss, um sich wohl nicht auf den Phexanhänger zu werfen.

Ogrim hingegen lächelte sacht, was man unter dem roten Bart kaum sah, ehe er nickte und sich an das Feuer setzte, fast so, als würden wir in diesem Moment nicht alle gespannt auf das warten, was er gefunden hätte. Ja, er hatte gar die Ruhe weg, seine Axt vom Rücken zu nehmen und jene ein paar Mal mit Waffenöl einzureiben, ehe Kjaska mit einem lauten Aufstampfen seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zog.

„Ich habe zwergische Runen gefunden. Es soll sich hier in der Nähe, lediglich ein Stück weiter gen Norden, ein Eingang befinden. Einer von vieren."

Für einen kurzen Moment schwand sämtlicher Ausdruck aus der Miene der Nordfrau, ehe sie schnaubte und sich abwandte, scheinbar in einem Misch aus Wut und angeknackstem Stolz.

Ich für meinen Teil schwieg auch jetzt, von der Nordfrau trotz der Tage, die wir nun zusammen reisten, noch immer eingeschüchtert und setzte mich neben den Zwerg, klopfte ihm einmal auf die Schulter, anerkennend, und holte meinen Proviant für diesen Abend heraus.

Netarius grinste, ein wenig frech, wie es jedoch seine Art war wie ich festgestellt hatte. Er hatte allgemein sehr listige Züge und erinnerte mich in der Tat immer wieder an den Fuchs, wie er in alten Kindergeschichten beschrieben war: Listig, geheimnisvoll und flink.

Er strich hinter Ogrim und mir entlang, während der Elf und Kjaska abseits blieben. Felarion war sehr oft bei ihr, schien soetwas wie die ruhige Seite zu sein, denn seine Beschwichtigungen waren es, die zumindest Netarius oft vor einer saftigen Ohrfeige – oder schlimmeren – bewahrten. Ich selbst erntete zwar mehrmals einen bösen Blick in den letzten Tagen, doch mehr auch nicht. Ich hatte 'nur' den Fehler begangen, eine in den ihren Augen falsche Entscheidung zu treffen.

Eine, die ich auch heute noch bereue…

"Also? Wie verfahren wir weiter?"

Mein Blick lag auf Netarius, der mit einem recht breiten Grinsen nun schräg neben mir und Ogrim stand. Auf meine Frage hin lächelte er auf, klopfte mir auf die Schulter, als hätte ich einen schlechten Scherz gemacht und ließ sich eben neben dem Feuer nieder, in der Hand nun einen tiefroten Apfel. Wo auch immer er den hergenommen hatte…

"Das sollte doch eigentlich klar sein, nicht? Wir werden den Spuren folgen, die Ogrim gefunden hat. Immerhin… laufen wir ja nun nicht mehr blind durch das Gebirge, hm?"

Sein Blick legte sich aus den Augenwinkeln auf Kjaska, die letzten Worte betonte er dabei auf eine fast neckische Weise ganz besonders, was Kjaska nur ein Schnauben entlockte. Felarion murmelte etwas auf Elfisch, woraufhin Ogrim etwas auf Rogoloan in seinen Bart murmelte und ich schlussendlich nur seufzte.

Dann lag Schweigen über der Szenerie. Ein Schweigen, wie es wohl Boron selbst nicht gefälliger gewesen sein könnte… Mir kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

"Für heute sollten wie jedoch rasten. Die Nachtwache halten wir wie gestern - ich fange an."

Ohne zu warten ging Kjaska ein Stück hinaus, ließ sich an der Wand nieder und stapelte ein paar Stücke Feuerholz vor sich, die sie mithilfe des vorhandenen Feuers entzündete. Netarius im Gegenzug löschte das Große indem er die Glut verteilte und begab sich dann zu seinem Schlafsack. Ogrim, Felarion und ich folgten nur kurze Zeit später.

Noch immer schweigend…

"…angorius? Aufwachen!"

Ein Rütteln, seicht, doch kräftig genug, um mich aus dem Schlaf zu ziehen. Netarius stand vor mir, leicht gebeugt, und als er sah, wie ich die Augen aufschlug, ließ er ab, lächelte leicht. Er wirkte müde und nickte nur gen Höhleneingang, ehe er sich zurück in seinen Schlafsack legte. Ich gähnte leise, streckte mich und stand auf. Mein Kopf dröhnte, trotz des Schlafes, und ich murrte innerlich. Kurz noch gönnte ich mir einen Schluck aus meinem Trinkbeutel, schöpfte mir eine handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht und trat gen Eingang, ließ mich an der Wand nieder und legte einen Holzscheit nach, um das sterbende, kleine Feuer wieder zu entfachen.

Meine Wachschicht hatte begonnen und nun hieß es für mich, die nächsten zwei Stunden die Umgebung im Auge zu behalten. Nicht, dass in den vorangegangenen Nächten etwas passiert wäre, doch… Ich hielt meine Aufgabe für wichtig und tat sie, trotz der Müdigkeit, mit vollstem Elan. Nur kurz warf ich noch einen Blick zu den anderen, die allesamt tief und fest schliefen, ehe ich wieder nach draußen sah, die dunkle, steinerne Umgebung einmal musterte und schlussendlich den Blick im Feuer verlor…

. . .

. . .

Oh, verzeiht.

Ich… habe nur über etwas nachgedacht. Nichts von Belang, wohlgemerkt.

Nehmt noch einen Becher warmen Met, mein Freund. Ich fürchte, es wird kalt werden…

Ich saß also vor der Höhle, vor mir ein kleines Feuer, von dem wir hofften, dass es zumindest die kleineren Raubtiere fernhalten würde. Orks gab es in diesen Höhen nicht, zumindest hatten wir niemals von solchen gehört - und vor Räubern oder Novadi gar fürchteten wir uns nicht. Sie waren weiter südlich, nutzten wenn dann die besser zugänglichen Pässe, wo sich auch der ein oder andere Händlerkarren finden ließ. Hier, in der vollkommenen Wildnis, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit solche anzutreffen somit geschwindend gering. Raubtiere oder Unfälle waren da weitaus größere Gefahren…

Und mit genau dieser Annahme ging ich auch an meine Nachtwache: Es würde nichts passieren.

Und so, nachdem ich nun minutenlang ins Feuer hatte gestarrt, fasste ich den Entschluss, ein Stück zu gehen. Der Himmel war klar, die Nacht recht warm und windstill und das Madamal war in voller Gestalt am Himmel. Gute Bedingungen für einen Nachtspaziergang, wie ich damals fand. Und für ein paar Minuten sollte ja nun nichts geschehen, nicht?

Es war nahezu totenstill, kein Tier war zu hören und selbst der Wind schien zu schweigen. Nur meine eigenen Schritte durchbrachen die Stille, die mir mit einem Schlag schlimmer vorkam als am Lager. Ich war bereits nach einigen Minuten ein gutes Stück gegangen, sah den Schein des Feuers nicht einmal mehr und blieb daher stehen, schaute mich einmal um und beschloss, dass es das Beste wäre, wieder umzukehren. Ich harrte jedoch noch einen Moment, genoss den Anblick, der sich mir bot. Schon am Tage war die Aussicht atemberaubend, doch jetzt in der Nacht, wo das Madamal schwere Nebelschwaden in schummriges Licht tauchte, wo Gebirgshänge scheinbare Körperkonturen und Höhle dunkle Schlünde ahnten, da merkte ich, dass es Dinge auf Dere gab, die die Menschen mit ihren Bauten niemals erreichen könnten. So, wie ein Tempel des Praios dessen Pracht nicht im Vollen darstellen oder ein Tempel des Boron niemals das wahre Wesen des Herrn einfangen konnte… Es war ein wunderbarer Anblick, wenngleich ein wenig unheimlich, erschien doch das Gebirge immer weniger sichtbar, die Dunkelheit sich hier immer stärker auf die Augen zu legen und das Schweigen, dass schon jetzt schwer wog, fast erdrückend zu werden. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl war es, dass sich langsam in meinen Gliedmaßen ausbreitete, ein Kribbeln, als würden Insekten unter meiner Haut kriechen, doch zugleich gepaart mit einer absoluten Taubheit, einer Lähmung gleich, die meine Finger steif und meine Beine müde machte. Mir wurde dumpf zumute, mein Kopf drückte und eine Art der bleiernen Müdigkeit überkam mich, ein Gefühl, wie es noch nie erlebt hatte. Meine Ohren dröhnten, ein bohrendes, schrilles Fiepen war das einzige, was ich noch vernahm, während vor meinen Augen alles begann sich zu drehen, unscharf wurde, verschwamm und mir jeglichen Orientierungssinn nahm. Ein eisiger Hauch streifte meinen Nacken und jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken, ließ die feinen Härchen sich aufstellen, ließ all meine Muskeln anspannen, in schmerzhafter Erwartung von etwas, von dem ich nichteinmal wusste, was es war…

Dann schrie ein Rabe.

Ich zuckte zusammen, mit einem riesigen Schreck, während alles Gefühl mit einem Schlag aus meinem Körper wich. Nur mein Herz, dass rasend schlug, und meine gehetzte Atmung waren, was blieb. Ich drückte eine Hand auf meine Brust, sah mich nach jenem Tier um und atmete tief ein, versuchte mich zu beruhigen, ehe ich einen fast schon paranoiden Blick hinter mich warf, um des kalten Hauches Ursprung zu suchen. Als ich nichts fand, ließ ich mich niedersinken, setzte mich ersteinmal und schloss die Augen, in einem Versuch, wieder Herr meiner Sinne zu werden. Für einen kurzen Moment wagte ich es nichteinmal die Augen wieder zu öffnen, in einer fast schon lächerlichen Angst, es könnte etwas vor mir stehen. Als ich mich dann jedoch überwand, war dort nichts, außer derselbe, atemberaubende Anblick von zuvor…

Wie lachhaft es doch war, dass ich mir von ein bisschen Dunkelheit und Stille einen solchen Schrecken hatte einjagen lassen. Ich stand auf, gedachte dieser Worte und klopfte den Dreck von meiner Kleidung, richtete sie und versuchte die Gedanken an etwas anderes zu bringen, als den Vorfall vor wenigen Momenten. Erst, als ich mich wieder in Bewegung setzte, als ich nach vorne trat, in Richtung unseres Rastplatzes, beruhigte sich alles wieder, ebbte ab und schwand schlussendlich.

Ich war beruhigt, tat das Geschehene als Erscheinung von Müdigkeit ab und lachte innerlich über mich selbst, während ich froh darüber war, dass es niemand mitbekommen hatte. Fehlte mir noch, dass sich Netarius nun jeden Abend über mich lustig machen würde, weil ich mich von Dunkelheit und Schweigen hatte verängstigen lassen…

Als ich die Höhle endlich fand, war das Feuer fast gestorben, das Holz nur noch schwelende Glut, von dem nur hier und da noch ein kleines Stück offen brannte. Ich seufzte leise, griff nach einem Stück Holz und… fand keines. Etwas überrascht schaute ich genauer hin, fand keines, wo eigentlich welches liegen sollte und stockte. Hatte ich tatsächlich schon alles ins Feuer gelegt, was hier draußen lag? Ich seufzte erneut, diesmal etwas genervter und wandte den Blick nun kurz ab, suchte nach meinem Schwert, dass ich hier gelassen hatte, neben dem Eingang zur Höhle… und auch jenes war weg. DAS jedoch war unmöglich, denn ich wusste genau, dass ich es an die Wand hatte gelehnt, leicht versteckt hinter der Wölbung des Eingangs in die Höhle selbst. Doch vielleicht war einer meiner Gefährten erwacht, hatte die Klinge gesehen und sie hinein genommen, in der halbverschlafenen Absicht, dass es nicht geklaut würde..?

Ich beließ es bei dieser Annahme und trat in die Höhle, um neues Feuerholz zu holen und natürlich nebenbei meine Klinge zu suchen. Es war verdammt dunkel, ich sah sogut wie nichts, denn das Feuer am Eingang war fast erloschen. Ich hielt meine Schritte so leise ich konnte, lief in den Lederstiefeln langsam und vorsichtig, um nicht versehentlich auf etwas zu treten und verursachte nur tapsende, dennoch hallende Geräusche.

 _Tap… Tap… Tap…Klirr._

Schabend rutschte Metall über den Steinboden, als ich gegen etwas stieß. Glas brach unter meinen Füßen, knirschte leise und ich harrte augenblicklich in jeder Bewegung, biss mir auf die Unterlippe und fluchte innerlich. Dann erst fragte ich mich, gegen was ich da eigentlich gestoßen war und bückte mich hinab, vorsichtig mit einer Hand danach tastend. Ich suchte nach Konturen, ließ das zersplitterte Glas jedoch in Ruhe, um mich nicht daran zu schneiden und bekam schlussendlich das Etwas gefasst, dass sich als kaputte Laterne erwies. Warum bei den Niederhöllen lag die hier?! Doch gut. Ich trat zur Seite, machte einen großen Schritt darüber hinweg und blieb kurz stehen, versuchte mich an irgendetwas zu orientieren, dass in der Dunkelheit sichtbar wäre. Lediglich die Konturen der Schlafsäcke waren einigermaßen erratbar, was mir jedoch in diesem Moment eine gute Hilfe war. Immerhin wusste ich nun wieder, wo ich besser nicht hintrat…

 _Tap… Tap… Tropf…_

Wasser? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Die Höhle war vor wenigen Stunden trocken gewesen, nichteinmal Moose hatten sich angesetzt. Und nun sollte sich Wasser hier befinden - Wasser, dass von der Decke troff? Vielleicht war die Antwort aber auch simpler, vielleicht hatte Ogrim sein Zwergenfass nicht richtig zugemacht, vielleicht war es die Cervisia, die herausrann, eine kleine Lache hatte gebildet und nun das Geräusch verursachte… Doch es roch nicht danach. Es roch...

 _Tap… Patsch._

Ich trat in etwas nasses, in eine Pfütze, die mitten in der Höhle war, knapp vor den Schlafsäcken, hinter der zerbrochenen Laterne. Nein, das war keine Cervisia. Das musste Wasser sein… Das konnte nur Wasser sein. Ich zog meinen Fuß zurück, bückte mich erneut, streckte eine Hand nach der Flüssigkeit aus und fuhr mit einem Finger…

Etwas tropfte mir in den Nacken.

Ich zuckte zusammen, schauderte, und griff danach, wischte mit der Hand über die Stelle an meinem Nacken, wischte die Flüssigkeit fort. Sie war dicker als Wasser. Klebte. Und roch… metallisch. Ich trat einen Schritt zur Seite, stieß erneut gegen eine Laterne, die sich jedoch beim Ertasten als heile erwies. Ich nahm also die Kerze, zündete sie mit dem Feuerstahl an und… erschrak.

Ogrim lag knapp neben der zerbrochenen Laterne - nur wenige Spann weit von der Stelle weg, an der ich vorbeigegangen war, einen Dolch in seiner Brust, einen zweiten in seinem Hals. Felarions Körper lag in seinem Schlafsack und trug ebenso eine Klinge in der Brust… nur lag sein Kopf zwei Schritt weiter neben ihm. Kjaska befand sich knapp vor mir, die Augen aufgerissen und nach hinten verdreht, ihr Hals gänzlich zerfetzt, ihr Körper kreidebleich. Sie lag in einer Lache aus ihrem eigenen Blut, ihre Kleidung verschmiert und an der rechten Schulter zerrissen. In ihrem Gesicht stand purer Schrecken… Netarius schlussendlich lehnte mit dem Oberkörper an einer der Felswände, ebenso mit zerfetztem Hals, doch war seine Brust aufgerissen, wie von Raubtierkrallen, und seine Hand schien noch nach einer Klinge greifen zu wollen, die knapp neben ihm lag… Nach **meiner** Klinge.

Ich stieß einen Schrei aus, entsetzt, während ich ruckartig nach hinten trat, zwei taumelnde Schritte weg von alle dem machte, was sich meinen Blick da bot, und mit dem Rücken gegen etwas stieß, die Hände vor die Lippen gepresst.

Nein! Bei allen Zwölfen, das konnte nicht sein. Das war… unmöglich…Was hatte sie so zugerichtet? Was hatte meine Gefährten niedergeschlachtet, auf solche bestialische Weise?! Was für ein Monstrum war das gewesen?! Ich wollte mich umdrehen, wollte fliehen, dem Anblick entgehen und versuchte meinen Körper zu bewegen, doch als ich einen Luftzug im Nacken spürte, erstarrte ich gänzlich.

Nein. Dass war kein Luftzug, das…

Eine Hand legte sich an meinen Hals, drückte meinen Kopf nach oben. Etwas wurde geflüstert, doch mit blieb es unbekannt, denn ein Rabe krächzte in jenem Moment, so laut, dass es jedes Geräusch zu übertönen vermochte… nur meinen Namen nicht, der wie in Angst gerufen wurde. Sekunden später breitete sich ein brennender Schmerz an meiner linken Wange aus. Dann rechts.

Und schlussendlich schoss ich ruckartig auf, stieß mit der Stirn gegen die von Kjaska und saß kerzengrade auf meinem Schlafsack.

Ja, es war ein Traum gewesen. Ein Traum, wie ich ihn jedoch wohl nie wieder in meinem Leben hatte, von solcher Realität, von solcher Intensität, dass es mir noch heute schaudert, wenn ich nur daran denke. Es war nur ein grausamer Traum gewesen und doch zugleich eine Warnung, der ich noch heute Reue, dass ich ihrer nicht nachgegangen bin…

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis ich überhaupt begriff, wo ich war. Ich war vollkommen nassgeschwitzt, mein Atem ging schnell und keuchend und ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Kjaksa saß vor mir, rieb sich scheinbar verwirrt mit einer Hand kurz über die Stirn, ehe sie zusammenzuckte, mich an den Schultern griff und mich mit fragenden und zugleich besorgten Blick ansah. Auch Netarius kniete neben mir, während Ogrim am Höhleneingang stand und der Elf mit verschränkten Armen und geschlossenen Augen eben etwas weiter von mir weg. Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin, ein wenig gesungen.

"Bei den Göttern! Ist alles in Ordnung?!"

Kjaska ließ sich etwas zusammensacken, entspannte ihre Haltung, wodurch sie nun auf meinen Oberschenkeln saß, die Hände von meinen Schultern nahm und sie auf ihren Beinen ruhen ließ.

"Ich… weiß nicht… was war denn überhaupt los..?"

Meine Stimme war rau und meine Kehle schmerzte beim Sprechen. Ich räusperte mich leise, was jedoch keine Linderung verschaffte und beließ es dabei.

"Das würden wir auch gerne wissen! Du hast aufeinmal losgeschrien, einen Moment wie wild gezappelt und als Netarius dich wecken wollte, wurdest du kreidebleich und hast dich nicht mehr bewegt. Wir dachten schon, Uthars Pfeil hätte dich getroffen…"

"Ja. Und außerdem hast du deine Augen so gruselig nach hinten verdreht…"

"Netarius!"

Kjaska schaute ihn für einen kurzen Moment streng an, während er grinste und mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

"Er hatte bestimmt nur einen schlechten Traum. Lass ihn wach werden, sich beruhigen und dann meinetwegen weiterschlafen. Ich übernehm' dann seine zwei Stunden. Ja, Gran-Kor?"

Ich öffnete leicht den Mund, wollte eigentlich etwas sagen, schwieg jedoch, leckte mir mit der Zungenspitze die trockenen Lippen wieder feucht und nickte nur. Es wäre vielleicht tatsächlich keine schlechte Idee, mich wieder ein wenig hinzulegen. Erholsam war der Schlaf nicht gewesen und ich fühlte mich in diesem Moment wesentlich kaputter, als zu dem Moment, an dem ich mich schlafen gelegt hatte. Kjaksa seufzte leise, lächelte dann jedoch und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

"Gut, dann leg dich hin. Unser Füchschen scheint ja keine Probleme mit zwei Stunden mehr Wache zu haben."

Ich hörte noch, wie Netarius etwas murmelte, was nach einer Beschwerde über den Spitznamen 'Füchschen' klang, bevor Kjaska sich von mir erhob, sich streckte und sich auf ihrem Schlafsack niederließ, mich jedoch nicht aus den Augen lassend. Ogrim saß noch immer draußen und blieb es auch, selbst als Netarius seine nun zweite Wache antrat.

Ich konnte mir sogar fast denken, warum…

"Und es geht dir wirklich gut..?"

Ich nickte auf ihre Frage, lächelte leicht und ließ mich dann wieder nach hinten sinken.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis ich tatsächlich die Augen wieder schließen konnte und noch einen Moment mehr, bis ich wieder eingeschlafen war. Meine Gedanken kreisten viel zu sehr um das, was ich gesehen hatte, was ich geträumt hatte. Sollte ich es erzählen oder für mich behalten? Ja, sollte ich es überhaupt ernst nehmen? Vielleicht war es ja wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen, ein Hirngespinst, ob meiner Gedanken an Abenteuer und Kämpfe. Ja, vielleicht hatte ich tatsächlich einfach einmal zuviel darüber nachgedacht, wie gefährlich all das eigentlich war… Schlussendlich gab ich mich mit genau diesem Gedanken zufrieden, beließ es dabei, dass ich einfach zuviel nachgedacht hatte und dass all das nur ein böser Traum gewesen war… vielleicht sogar eine Strafe Bishdariels meines mangelnden Respekts Corvinia gegenüber? Ja, das war es. Ein Alptraum Bishdariels, als Strafe für meinen jugendlichen Charakterzug, für meine Respektlosigkeit.

Wäre da nicht der Rabe gewesen, der mir direkt hatte in die Augen gesehen…

Als ich erwachte, schliefen die Anderen noch. Nur von Netarius und Felarion war keine Spur zu sehen, doch das war sie meist nie. Ich streckte mich, gähnte leise und beschloss, einfach noch einen Moment liegenzubleiben und die Ruhe zu genießen. Wann konnte man denn schon auf Reise und dazu noch in den Bergen so friedlich erwachen? Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zum Eingang der Höhle - der Horizont hatte ein sattes Orange angenommen und die Praiosscheibe ging gerade auf, während die ersten Vögel ihre Lieder sangen und das Schnarchen Ogrims deutlich in der Höhle hallte. Ein Falke schrie, was selbst den Zwerg einen Moment zum Schweigen brachte, ehe das Blöken einer Ziege in der Ferne die Geräuschkulisse wieder erweckte.

Ich konnte ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen nicht unterdrücken, erfreute mich in diesem Moment einfach des puren Lebens. Es war wunderbar! Der Traum von der Nacht war nahezu vergessen, war verdrängt, und ich genoss die klare Bergluft, die ein wenig nach feuchtem Stein roch, mit einem süßen Unterton von Beeren, der uns schon seit fast einem Tag stetig begleitete. Ja, das war einfach herrlich.

Als ich mich erneut streckte, diesmal auf dem Rücken und die Arme weit von mir gestreckt, stieß ich mit der rechten Hand gegen etwas, stockte und wandte den Blick zur Seite. Kjaska lag neben mir, jedoch wesentlich näher als zu dem Moment, an dem ich eingeschlafen war. Ich wusste, vorher lag sie weit außerhalb meiner Reichweite. Doch nun…

Ich zog meine Hand langsam zurück, ließ es mir jedoch nicht nehmen, ihr einmal durch die Haare zu fahren. Sie waren kurz, geradeso, dass man sie im Kampf nicht mehr greifen könnte und kupferrot. Selbst bei Nordfrauen, so sagte man zumindest in Bosparan, recht selten. Ob es nun stimmte oder nicht, wusste ich nicht…

Sie jedoch schien dadurch aufgewacht zu sein, öffnete leicht die Augen und sah mich an. Ein Lächeln legte sich kurz auf ihre Lippen, ehe auch sie sich streckte, sich auf die Seite legte und mich ansah, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt. Sie wirkte noch etwas müde, ein wenig schläfrig, doch ich selbst sah auch nicht anders aus. Vielleicht sogar ein wenig zerzauster…

"Guten Morgen. Hast du den Rest der Nacht noch schlafen können?"

Ich nickte, leicht nur, und legte die Arme hinter den Kopf, den Blick auf sie gelegt. Ja, sie war eindeutig eine Nordfrau. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren recht hart, die Augen von strahlendem Blau und ihr Lächeln besaß einen fast schon frechen Charakter, gepaart mit einem Ausdruck, der ihre innere Stärke zeigte. Ich ertappte mich kurz bei dem Gedanken daran, ob ihre Lippen genauso weich wären wie Kamiljias zu sein schienen, ehe ich den Blick recht schnell wieder abwandte und lächelte.

"Ja. Ich muss sogar zugeben, dass ich lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen habe."

Ein kurzes Auflachen folgte, jedoch ein wenig heiser, was seltsam für mich war. Ich spürte, wie Nervosität in mir aufstieg, obwohl ich dafür keinerlei Grund hatte. Auch das war seltsam, immerhin war ich sonst nicht so schüchtern, immerhin war ich Rahja sonst auch sehr zugetan und hatte auch keine Probleme, diesbezüglich zu agieren. Jetzt jedoch…

"Das freut mich. Allerdings…"

Sie stockte kurz, schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, die Frage wirklich stellen zu können, die ihr auf der Zunge lag. Einen Moment verzog sie die Lippen, etwas nachdenklich, und schien sich dann doch dafür zu entscheiden.

"Was hast du eigentlich geträumt? Ich meine… ich habe ja schon öfters jemanden gesehen, der einen Alptraum hatte, doch deine Reaktion war wirklich… unheimlich."

Erneut schwieg sie kurz, sah mich fast ein wenig entschuldigend an, während ich mich nun aufrichtete, mich auf meinen Schlafsack setzte und sie fragend ansah. Ihre Frage verwunderte mich ein wenig, um ehrlich zu sein eigentlich sogar sehr, denn es gab nicht viel, was eine Nordfrau als unheimlich betrachten würde. Und dass es sich hierbei um mich und nicht um einen Untoten oder dergleichen handelte, ließ jenes Gefühl nur stärker werden.

Sie schien zu verstehen, setzte sich nun ihrerseits auf und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, als wollte sie das Thema etwas abschwächen.

"Naja… Du hast mit einem Mal angefangen zu schreien, hast wie wild um dich geschlagen und bist dann, als wir dich wecken wollten, von einem Moment auf den Anderen, komplett erstarrt. Als wäre das nicht genug, hast du, wie Netarius schon sagte, deine Augen tatsächlich ziemlich seltsam nach hinten verdreht… und du hast irgendwas vor dich hergeflüstert, irgendeinen Namen und einen seltsamen Satz…"

Damit verstummte Kjaska wieder und sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Neugierde an.

Ich hingegen war reichlichst verwirrt. Das Schreien konnte ich mir ja noch erklären, ebenso wie das wilde Gefuchtel, doch warum hätte ich erstarren sollen? Warum einen Namen vor mich herflüstern? Es sei denn…

"Waren es vielleicht eure Namen? Ihr… kamt drin vor."

Ich wollte nicht wirklich über das Reden, was ich in der Nacht hatte durchlebt, denn auch jetzt jagte es mir noch einen Schauer über den Rücken und ließ ein fast beklemmendes Gefühl in mir aufsteigen. Die Freude zumindest, die ich beim Erwachen verspürt hatte, war geschwunden.

"Wir haben zwar den Namen nicht verstanden, doch von uns hast du keinen genannt, dessen bin ich mir gänzlich sicher. Allerdings war der Rest, den du gesagt hast, nicht minder seltsam. 'Eine Klinge, schwarz wie die Nacht, von Unheil erfüllt, wird dein Leben beenden' - du hast es immer und immer wiederholt."

Anscheinend verlor ich in jenem Moment die Farbe aus meinem Gesicht, denn Kjaska machte einen Satz in meine Richtung und packte mich an einer Schulter, wohl in der Befürchtung, ich würde jeden Moment nach hinten wegsacken. Tatsächlich jedoch hatte ich das Gefühl mein Herz setze für einen Moment aus.

Es waren Corvinias Worte, jene Prophezeihung, die sie mir gegeben hatte, an jenem Abend, an dem ich mich dieser Gruppe hatte angeschlossen, an jenem Abend, an dem das geschwärzte Schwert Kjaskas mein altes Leben hatte beendet. Doch warum widerholte ich sie jetzt? Warum redete ich sie im Schlaf, wo es keinerlei Bezug dazu gab? Ich reiste nun schon seit fast zwei Wochen mit ihnen, es konnte nicht sein, dass ich das, was sie mir dereinst hatte gesagt, jetzt noch wiederholte. Ja, ich hatte die Worte eigentlich schon längst vergessen, hatte keinen einzigen Gedanken an sie oder an Corvinia selbst verloren! Doch warum kam es jetzt wieder?

Ich seufzte schwer, nachdem ich einige Momente versucht hatte mir einen Sinn aus all dem zu ziehen und den Versuch schlussendlich aufgab. So sehr ich es versuchte, so wenig kam ich zu einem Resultat. Ich legte die Hände einen Moment vor die Augen, versuchte alles einfach zu vergessen.

„Geht es?"

Kjaska ließ mich langsam los und setzte sich wieder vor mich, wobei ihre Haltung noch immer ausstrahlte, dass sie im Grunde nur darauf wartete, dass ich wieder wegsackte.

„Ja... Keine Sorge."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf... und schwieg. Auch Kjaska sprach kein Wort mehr, was eine schwere, drückende Stille hervorrief, die uns beiden jedoch ersehnt vorkam. Ich wollte nicht weiter über den Traum reden und Kjaska mich nicht weiter damit belasten. Auch, wenn es uns beiden keine Ruhe ließ...

„Ah, guten Morgen!"

Es war Netarius, der die Stille dann wieder brach und Kjaska stieß ein fast schon erleichtertes Seufzen aus. Auch ich war froh, dass er das unangenehme Thema fortwischte.

Netarius grinste breit und hielt seinen rechten Arm etwas weiter in die Höhe – er hielt einen fetten Berghasen darin.

„Ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, dass wir heute reichlich frühstücken werden."

Sein Grinsen wurde einen Ticken breiter, ehe er sich abwandte und wieder hinaustrat.

„Ich könnte übrigens Hilfe gebrauchen."

Kurz nur warf ich Kjaska einen Blick zu, stand dann auf und folgte Netarius hinaus. Ich hörte, wie Kjaska nochmal aufatmete und wie Ogrim ein lautes Schnarchen von sich gab. Es hatte etwas beruhigendes an sich, etwas, dass die letzten Momente fortwischte.

Draußen stand Netarius einige Schritt entfernt vom Höhleneingang, das tote Tier bereits an beiden Ohren haltend, das Messer in meine Richtung zeigend.

„Entweder du nimmst ihn aus oder du hältst ihn. Allerdings... Ach, du bist kräftiger, du hältst ihn."

Ich hatte keine Chance überhaupt ein Wort dazu zu sagen, denn er drückte mir das Tier in die Hand und kümmerte sich um den Rest. Ich hatte schon häufig die Schlachtung eines Tieres mitbekommen, hatte den abstoßenden Geruch des Blutes vernommen, der selbst in einigen Gassen der Stadt zu finden war. Das jedoch, was mir entgegenkam, übertraf diese Erinnerung um ein vielfaches. Der Blutgeruch, als Netarius dem Tier die Kehle aufschnitt, um es ausbluten zu lassen, war schwer, stechend und hinterließ ein beißendes Gefühl in der Nase... und ein flaues im Magen.

Ja, ich war verwöhnt. Mir war der Geruch von Holz zu eigen, von frischer Späne, von feuchtem Holz und von dem Lack, den wir nutzten, um das Holz zu versiegeln. Blut hingegen hatte ich eher gemieden, war stets dem Wind so gefolgt, dass der metallische Geruch der Schlachttage in der Stadt von mir weg wehte. Nun jedoch stand der Wind, hielt den Blutgeruch direkt bei mir und ließ mich würgen. In der gesamten Zeit, in der wir unterwegs waren, hatten wir nicht gejagt, hatten uns von dem Reiseproviant ernährt – Brot, Trockenfleisch, Käse und Abends meist dazu eine Brühe und Tee – und waren nicht in die Not gekommen zu jagen. Zumal keiner von uns dafür überhaupt die Geschicke besaß... Das, was Netarius nun in Händen hielt, schien reines Glück. Nicht, dass mich das bei ihm wunderte...

Während Netarius den Hasen ausnahm, schloss ich die Augen schaute erst, als er es entsorgt hatte und half beim Häuten. Letzteres war kein so großes Problem, wie das Ausweiden...

„Gut, danke... Du kannst ja schonmal einen Stock zurechtschnitzen, Gran-Kor."

Ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen ließ mich ahnen, dass er auf meine frühere Arbeit ansprach. Ich nickte, zufrieden dass ich mich entfernen konnte, und suchte nach einem passenden Stock, dick genug um nicht zu verbrennen.

Doch ich will Euch nicht weiter mit solchen Kleinigkeiten langweilen.

Wir ließen uns diesen Morgen also Zeit, verbrachten ihn damit auf das Garwerden des Hasen zu warten, schwatzten und eilten selbst dann nicht, als wir die Rucksäcke wieder packten.

Erst, als die Sonne auf halbem Zenit stand, gingen wir weiter, folgten den Spuren, die Ogrim gefunden hatte.

Es waren nur immer mal wieder kleine, abgeflachte Steine, an denen Ogrim stehenblieb, minutenlang etwas vor sich hermurmelte und uns dann wieder weiterführte. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Ogrim sah und wonach er suchte, doch ich folgte ihm einfach, folgte Kjaska und Netarius. Felarion lief hinter mir, ganz am Ende, und hielt Abstand zum Zwerg, sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte fast schon angewidert und auch er murmelte etwas auf Isdira vor sich her.

Gegen Mittag rasteten wir erneut, ebenso wie gegen Nachmittag. Der klare Himmel allerdings, der sich am Morgen noch gezeigt hatte, wurde zunehmend dunkler und tiefe Wolken drängten sich an die Klippen der Berge. Am frühen Abend war es bereits so dunkel, dass Kjaska sich erste Sorgen darum machte, einen Lagerplatz zu finden. Die Tatsache, dass es kurz darauf zu regnen begann, ließ auch Netarius nervös werden und als das Grollen von Donner erklang, waren wir uns alle einig, dass wir so schnell wie möglich einen geschützten Ort aufsuchen sollten.

Einen solchen fanden wir zum Glück, wenngleich erst, als wir bereits komplett durchnässt waren und das Grollen des Donners schmerzhaft laut erklang. Ein Blitz zuckte in jenem Moment, als Netarius die Höhle fand und uns in jene Richtung lenkte. Als wir sie erreichten, warf Ogrim seine Sachen ab, schüttelte sich und fluchte laut auf Rogolan. Felarion hingegen schien sich nicht an der Nässe zu stören und legte seine Sachen ordentlich beiseite, zog etwas trockenes Holz aus seinem Rücksack und machte sich daran, ein kleines Lagerfeuer zu entfachen. Kjaska und Netarion, sowie ich, dankten Phex in einem kurzem Stoßgebet für diesen Unterschlupf und machten uns dann daran, das Nachtlager aufzubauen.

Während wir alle aufbauten, schien Ogrim unruhig, streifte umher und huschte von einem Ecke zur Anderen, von einer Seite des Lagers zur Anderen. Wir bereiteten alles zuende vor und beobachteten den Zwerg einen Moment, ehe Kjaska nach vorn trat, sichtlich nervös und gereizt.

„Ogrim... Was tust du da? Du rennst umher wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn!"

Sie schnaubte leicht, zog eine Braue hoch und tippte fast ungeduldig mit der Fußspitze auf dem Boden herum.

„Hier... Hier ist etwas! Ich spüre es, ich weiß es!"

Und wieder rannte er umher, blieb an einer Stelle des Lagers stehen, drückte sich an der Wand entlang und suchte etwas, befühlte die Höhlenwand... Von der mir erst jetzt auffiel, dass sie erstaunlich glatt war.

„Irgendwo...", er schnaubte, hatte die Augen ein Stück weiter offen aufgezogen und blieb mit einem Mal stehen, abrupt, und drückte seine Wange an die Höhlenwand.

Was dann folgte, war ein Moment der schweren Stille, die Kjaska allerdings durch ein weiteres Schnauben schnell unterbrach.

„Irgendwo ist 'was', Ogrim?!"

„Pscht! Sei still!"

Der Zwerg hob die Hand, gebot der Nordfrau zu schweigen, was jene mit einem ziemlich überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zur Kenntnis nahm, ehe sie die Lippen verärgert schürzte. Sie schnaubte zwar, schwieg jedoch tatsächlich, zumal Felarion ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Ihr Ruhepol, wie ich es gedacht hatte...

Ogrim unterdessen fing an, mit der Faust gegen die Felswand zu klopfen – und da wurde mir erst klar, was genau er da eigentlich tat und warum die Felswände in dieser Höhle so glatt waren.

Jemand hatte sie bearbeitet.

Mit einem Mal stoppte er, stieß ein fast freudiges Geräusch aus und klopfte nochmals gegen die Stelle, dann wenige Zentimeter entfernt und zum Schluss nochmals gegen die Stelle, die scheinbar etwas besonderes war... Ich für meinen Teil hatte keinerlei Unterschied vernommen.

Ogrim jedoch drehte sich jauchzend zu uns um, mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Gefunden! Hört ihr?"

Und wieder klopfte er gegen die Wand – und scheinbar war ich nicht der Einzige, der nichts hörte, denn Kjaska zog skeptisch eine Braue in die Höhe und Netarius legte den Kopf schief. Nur der Elf trat einen Schritt vor, hob eine Hand sacht an und strich über die Stelle, die der Zwerg berührt hatte, schloss die Augen und trat dann wieder zurück, die Nordfrau ansehend und nickend.

„Hinter dieser Wand ist eine Kammer, schon lange ungeöffnet, denn die Luft darin ist stickig und verbraucht und lässt sogar das Moos an den Wänden um Hilfe flehen."

Ich blinzelte, sichtlich verwirrt, einerseits von der Tatsache, dass der Elf über Pflanzen redete – oder mit ihnen – und andererseits davon, dass er überhaupt etwas sagte. Während der gesamten Reise, hatte er allenfalls mit Kjaska geredet, und dann auch nur in leisem Ton. Jetzt jedoch richtete er sich, zum ersten Mal in meinem Beisein, an uns alle.

„Wir sollten hier nicht rasten, Kjaska. Ich spüre es... taubra,"

Meine Verwirrung stieg nur noch mehr, während der Zweg hingegen spöttisch auflachte und Kjaska den Elfen scheinbar mit vollstem Vertrauen ansah.

„Taubra? Ihr Elfen und euer Gespür! Pah! Das hier ist von uns geschaffen, von Angroschs Kindern! Taubra, pah..!"

Ogrim spuckte auf den Boden, sichtlich erzürnt, während Felarion nur die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und ihm keines Blickes würdigte.

„Bist du sicher..?"

Die dritte Sache an diesem Abend, die mir die Verwunderung ins Gesicht schrieb. Kjaskas Stimme klang verunsichert. Ja, fast sogar verängstigt! Eine Nordfrau, in deren Stimme Unbehagen mitschwang... DAS konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Absolut nicht.

„Natürlich wird er sich sicher sein, Kjaska! Natürlich wird das Langohr sich weigern, in die wunderbaren Schächte meiner Ahnen zu steigen!"

„Es heißt nicht umsonst, dass der Zwergen Nase für Gold geschaffen ist, Ogrim. Ihr verkennt Gefahr, geblendet vom Schein des Metalls."

„Weil ihr euch nicht traut, Risiken einzugehen, Elfenpack!"

Während der Ogrim scheinbar immer mehr seinem Zorn verfiel und ich beobachten konnte, sie seine Hand an den Griff wanderte, bildete sich auf den Lippen des Elfen nur ein fast arrogantes Lächeln, als wüsste er, dass er dem Zwerg hoffnungslos überlegen sei. Das wiederrum veranlasste jenen dazu, die Axt nun wirklich von seinem Rücken zu ziehen und ein tiefes, kehliges Brummen auszustoßen, dass vermutlich eine Beleidigung in Rogolan war.

„Schluss jetzt!"

Netarius trat vor und zog mich ruckartig mit, so dass ich stolpernd zwischen die beiden Streitenden geriet und mein Gleichgewicht fangen musste.

„Wir sind hier, um einen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Ob da hinter dieser Wand nun 'taubra' oder was auch immer liegt – Wir sind Krieger, verdammt. Damit werden wir fertig, wie schon mit den Skeletten im letzten Mond. Oder nicht?"

Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte, warf allen, bis auf mir, einen ermahnenden Blick zu und nickte bekräftigend, als kein Widerspruch kam.

„Dafür aber sollten wir aufhören uns zu streiten und einen Weg finden, diese Kammer zu öffnen – oder zumindest hineinzugelangen. Also, Ogrim: Du suchst weiter und du, Felarion, erklärst uns mal, was das für 'taubra' sein soll."

Es herrschte deutlicher Missmut, vorallem beim Angroschim, doch die Parteien wurden still und die Axt verschwand wieder in ihrer Halterung.

„Und außerdem wollen wir doch unserem Jungspund hier kein schlechtes Bild von uns vermitteln, nicht wahr?"

Netarius knuffte mich in die Seite, lächelte auf und zog mich dann wieder zu sich. Es war nun ersichtlich, dass ich tatsächlich nur als Trennwand gedient hatte. Eine Tatsache, dir mir nun nicht sonderlich gefallen wollte, doch ich schwieg und nahm es ersteinmal einfach hin.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken, die von Ogrim mit gemurmelter Widerrede und von Felarion mit einem abwertenden Blick erfüllt waren, machten sich die beiden allerdings tatsächlich ans Werk und der Zwerg suchte die Höhlenwand weiter ab, während der Elf zu Kjaska ging und mit ihr redete, wie es immer der Fall war. Netarius und ich mussten also warten, bis Kjaska mit den Informationen zu uns kam.

Was in den schlimmsten Fällen eine ganze Ewigkeit dauerte.

Diesmal allerdings schienen sie beide nur ein paar Worte zu wechseln, nur wenige Sätze, die die Nordfrau jedoch mit einem besorgtem Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm. Der Elf schien wirklich etwas zu spüren, etwas zu sehen, was wir nicht wahrnahmen. Ja, sie wurde sogar ein wenig bleich im Gesicht, was, wenn ich heute zurückdenke, eine mehr als eindeutige, letzte Warnung war. Doch naiv und unerfahren wir ich war, nahm die neue Farbe ihres Gesichtes eher als Ansporn, den als Warnung.

„Felarion meint, da-"

Ein lautes, durchdringendes Klicken unterbrach die Worte, gefolgt von einem fast spottenden Auflachen des Zwerges, dass dem Elfen galt.

„Gefunden! Seht ihr, ich hatte Recht!"

Das raue Gestein der Höhle vor Ogrim verblasste, legte glatte, behauene Wände frei, auf deren oberen Mittel sich ein schrittbreites Laufmuster befand, feine, in den Stein gehauene Bilder, und schlussendlich sogar eine schwere Tür aus Eisen. Sie besaß Beschläge aus Messing, Gold und anderen Edelmetallen, war ein wenig rostig und auf ihr waren Zeichen eingehauen, grob und scheinbar hektisch. Es war jedoch kein Bosparani, soviel stand fest, denn ich konnte es nicht lesen. Ogrim hingegen versuchte es scheinbar, scheiterte jedoch daran, dass es zu verwittert war.

„Das... da war ja ein Illusionszauber drauf..?"

Es war Netarius, der sich als erstes näherte, mit der Hand über die Tür strich und Ogrim ansah. Ich hingegen stand einfach da, starrte die soeben erschienene Tür an und begriff nicht, was vorgefallen war. Natürlich, ich wusste, dass es etwas mit Magie zu tun hatte, doch was... das blieb meinem Verstand unbegreiflich.

„Ogrim, seit wann..?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber da drin muss etwas sein, was wertvoll ist. SEHR wertvoll!"

Der Zwerg rieb sich die Hände und trat nun ebenso näher an die Tür, untersuchte sie, strich über das Metall und begutachtete die Beschläge. Er war es, der zuerst bemerkte, dass sich neben der Tür, fast nicht zu erkennen, eine kleine Einbuchtung befand.

„Was meinst du, Gran-Kor?"

Ich zuckte zusammen als ich Kjaska direkt neben mir wahrnahm. Ich war so auf die Tür fixiert gewesen, dass ich nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie sie zu mir gekommen war. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht... Ist es das, was wir suchen? Wenn ja... nun, wir sollten wohl rein."

Wie töricht ich doch gewesen war! Erst jetzt wurde mir wirklich bewusst, was da alles auf einen Lauern könnte, wie gefährlich das Ganze unterfangen in diesen Bergen eigentlich war. Ich hatte mich von Reichtum und schönen Frauen locken lassen... und nun? Nun standen wir in einer Höhle, die mittels Magie versteckt gewesen war. Irgendwas konnte damit nicht stimmen..!

„Heda! Gebt mir mal irgendetwas, was ich verbrennen kann... und Lampenöl und Feuerstahl!"

Ohne sich von der Einbuchtung abzuwenden, streckte Ogrim eine Hand nach hinten aus, wartete, dass wir ihm gaben, wonach er verlangte. Er schien komplett in seinem Element, schien voller Vorfreude auf das zu warten, was seinesgleichen hier errichtet hatten. Auch Netarius war bis zu jenen Worten vertieft in das Laufmuster gewesen, hob aber nun den Kopf von den eingehauenen Bildern fort und sah uns an. Von Unsicherheit war auf seinem Gesicht allerdings nichts zu sehen. Er grinste stattdessen, schien sich auf das zu freuen, was vor ihm lag und kramte in seinem Rucksack herum, holte ein altes Stück Pergament hervor, drehte es ein paar Mal um zu sehen ob es wichtig war und reichte es dann Ogrim. Dieser blickte es kurz an, warf dann hinter sich und winkte mit der Hand, nach immer zu uns gestreckt.

„Ich brauche etwas, das länger brennt! Ein Stück Holz oder besser Kohle!"

„Dann sag das doch gleich..."

Netarius seufzte, kramte erneut und reichte ihm dann ein kleines Stück Kohle. Auch das Lampenöl folgte, welches der Zwerg auf die Kohle goss, und es dann, als ich ihm das Feuerzeug überreichte, mit einem Funken des Stahls entzündete. Sofort schob er es in die Einbuchtung, die jedoch ein kleiner Schacht war wie aus der Nähe erkannte, und trat zurück. Einen Moment geschah nichts, doch dann ertönte ein leises Pfeifen, das stetig lauter wurde, bis man es deutlich hören konnte.

Knirschend zog sich die Metalltür zur Seite, Stück für Stück, und wir alle sahen gefesselt, doch schweigend zu, bis sie fast gänzlich im Stein selbst verschwunden war. Ogrim grinste breit, sichtlich stolz, und Netarius stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus, beeindruckt.

„Faern i'sa zerza fialza arc amara'bha."

Felarion ergriff als erstes wieder das Wort – was allerdings keiner verstand. Doch der Elf schien es zu wissen und sah wieder hoch. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen geschlossen gehabt, doch nun war sein Blick eindringlich.

„In dieser Kammer ist etwas, was nicht da sein sollte... die Farne reden von schwarzem Tod und Wahnsinn."

Ich sah noch, wie Kjaska mir einen besorgten Blick zuwarf, als Ogrim stampfend einen Schritt nach vorne tat, die Axt von seinem Rücken nahm und mit der Spitze auf den Boden aufschlug.

„Nun hör mal zu, Bunferatosch: Dies sind Hallen meinesgleichen! Hier ist nichts und niemand, was uns in den Wahnsinn treiben kann – außer dir und deinen geheimnisvollen Ahnungen! Und wenn du nicht aufhörst, die glorreichen Bauten der Angroschim zu verunglimpfen - Ka baskan draxin! - dann wird dich wirklich gleich der Tod ereilen... in Form meiner Axt!"

„Ich sage nur, was mir geflüstert wird, boroborinoi. Und du solltest mir besser nicht drohen, Zwerg..."

„Ahja?! Und warum nicht? Glaubst du etwa, ich habe Angst vor dir, Spitzohr?!"

„Nein, denn dafür bist du-"

„Felarion! Ogrim! Es reicht!"

Kjaska trat vor – und es war gut, denn ich sah, wie die Hand des Elfen unter dem Umhang verschwand und nach einem Dolch greifen wollte, der an seinem Gürtel hing. Jetzt allerdings zog er sie wieder zurück, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und schnaubte. Ogrim knurrte, ließ die Axt aber wieder in die Halterung zurückgleiten und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, nun laut auf Rogolan zu fluchen. Felarion hingegen war still – jedoch auf eine Art, die deutlich Wut aufzeigte. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich den Elfen so gesehen hatte, wirkte er sonst immer unbeschreiblich ruhig und gefasst. Diesmal hingegen schien Kjaksa die ruhigere von beiden zu sein, denn so laut und durchdringend ihre Stimme auch gewesen war, so ruhig wirkte sie nun. Die rothaarige Nordfau stieß nur noch ein schweres Seufzen aus, schüttelte den Kopf und blickte gen Eingang.

„Neta, ist dies die Zwergenmine, von der die Geweihten erzählt haben?"

„Nun, sie liegt in den östlichen Eternen und es ist eine Zwergenmine. Und da sie versteckt war, wie der Geweihte gesagt hatte, scheint sie es zu sein. Also: Ja."

Hätte ich nicht von vorneherein gewusst, dass die Sache mit dem Geweihten eine Lüge war, hätte ich ihm die Worte ohne Zweifel geglaubt. Netarius war gut, verdammt gut, und Phex scheinbar sehr viel verbundener als ich es je sein könnte. Auch Kjaska erkannte keine Unwahrheit in seinen Worten und so nickte sie, legte den bepackten Rucksack ab und richtete die Schwertscheide an ihrem Gürtel. Sie schien sich für eventuelle Zwischenfälle bereit zu machen.

„Gut. Dann gehen wir jetzt hinein. Ich gehe vor, Ogrim du gehst neben mir, solange es möglich ist. Felarion und Gran-Kor, ihr bleibt hinter uns. Und du, Netarius, behälst die Geschehnisse hinter unseren Rücken im Auge. Und nun kommt! Ich will endlich von diesem Berg runter..."

Ich nickte, überwältigt von dieser schnellen Abfolge an Geschehnissen, und folgte Kjaska schlicht n den Gang hinein. Es war dunkel, so dass der Elf eine der Fackeln entzündete und sie der Nordfrau reichte, und die Luft war schon nach wenigen Schritten dick und staubig. Es roch nach nassem Felsen und nach modrigem Wasser und irgendwo mischte sich für einen Augenblick der Geruch von Salz hinein, doch so schnell er kam, verschwand er auch wieder. Wasser tropfte an manchen Stellen von der Decke, erzeugte ein stetiges, gleichmäßiges Geräusch, und ein feiner Rinnsaal wenige Schritt weiter bedeckte den Boden mit Wasser und ließ unsere Füße nass werden. Ogrim fluchte leise, ließ sich jedoch keineswegs vom Weg abbringen. Ich folgte, jedoch ein wenig abgelenkt von Fresken, die den Gang zierten und scheinbar eine Geschichte erzählten, von Zwergen, einem gigantischen Drachen und dessen Tod durch die heldenhafte Tat eines Angroschim und dem wertvollen Inhalt dieser Minen. Sie waren bis ins kleinste Detail erhalten, nur hier und da hatte ein Rinnsaal von Wasser einen winzigen Teil verwittern lassen, doch die Geschichte, die sie erzählten, blieb stets erkennbar. Ich war gefesselt von dem Anblick, vorallem des Drachen, dessen Augen mit tiefroten Rubinsplittern dargestellt waren, jede einzelne Schuppe im echsischen Leib hervorgehoben und geschwärzt, um den bedrohenden Anblick des Untiers zu verstärken. Feuer wütete in den Gängen, die Kinder Ingerimms versuchten zu fliehen, starben im Kampf. Beinahe konnte ich die verzweifelten Schreie hören, den Geruch verbrannten Fleisches und von vergossenem Blut, so detailliert, so lebhaft war das Geschehen eingefangen.

Als sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte, erschrak ich und zuckte zusammen, machte einen Satz nach vorn. Netarius lachte leise, zog die Hand zurück und grinste breit, sichtlich darüber amüsiert.

„Entschuldige... du bist einfach stehengeblieben. Die Fresken sind schön, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte, den Schreck noch verdauuend, und lächelte dann.

„Ja... und sie sind so detailliert, so lebensecht... Schau, allein der Drache sieht aus, als würde er jeden Moment aus der Wand herausspringen..."

Ich hob eine Hand, strich sacht mit zwei Fingern über den Stein und bewunderte die Darstellung ein weiteres Mal.

„Die zwergischen Steinmetze sind wahrlich von Ingerimm gesegnet, ja. Ich habe es auch gerade bewundert... aber komm, die Anderen sind schon ein Stück weiter."

Er legte mir eine Hand in den Rücken, drückte mich vorsichtig ein Stück nach vorn und ich stolperte kurz, ging dann weiter voraus und folgte dem Schein der flackernden Laterne, die Ogrim hielt. Kjaska stand mit den Anderen bereits einige Schritt weiter und als Netarius und ich endlich zu ihnen stießen, schaute sie uns erbost an.

„Was trödelt ihr denn?!"

Sie tippte, wie immer, ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf und ab.

„Ach Kjaska, wir sind doch nicht in Eile... Gran-Kor und ich haben nur die schönen Fresken bewundert."

Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie sehr sich Netarius in scheinbar keinster Weise von der kräftigen und recht einschüchternden Statur der Nordfrau beeindrucken ließ. Ja, selbst wenn Kjaska in einen Wutanfall ausbrach, schien er die Ruhe von Boron selbst zu besitzen.

„Bei den Göttern, wir sind nicht hier um zwergische Architektur zu bestaunen, sondern um einen Phexdienst zu erweisen! Nun kommt, ich will hier bald wieder raus."

Sie schnaubte, drehte sich um und ging nach vorn, gab Ogrim mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er weitergehen sollte. Jener seufzte leise, schüttelte leicht den Kopf – ob es nun Kjaska oder Netarius und mir galt, das weiß ich nicht – und ging dann voraus.

Die Fresken an der Wand blieben, zogen sich den Gang weiter entlang, doch ich blieb nicht mehr stehen, beschränkte meine Bewunderung für derartig ingerimmsche Kunst nur darauf, dass ich sie im Gehen bestaunte. Ein Zwerg tauchte auf, ein mächtiger Krieger wie es schien, in einen Kampf mit dem Drachen verwickelt. Die Darstellung des Bärtigen wurde ebenso detailliert und schmuckvoll wie die des Ungetüms, das Feuer und Flammen spie, und sie beide nahmen einen mehrere Schritte langen Bereich der Gangwand ein. Wie gerne wäre ich stehengeblieben, um mir das alles genauer anzusehen, doch als ich meine Schritte in Staunen wieder verlangsamte, drückte Netarius mir sacht in den Rücken und erinnerte mich daran, Kjaska lieber nicht weiter zu erzürnen.

Der Zwerg hatte den Drachen erschlagen, das Monster lag tot da, nur noch ein Schemen seiner einst bedrohlichen Gestalt, und der Zwerg thronte auf dessen Brust, ein gigantischer Speer in den Schuppenleib gerammt. Seine Rüstung war golden, sein Bart feuerrot und die Augen trugen ein tiefes Grün, ja die Smaragde in ihnen zeigten beinahe den Triumph, den er getragen hatte. Die Geschichte ging weiter, scheinbar wurde die Bergstadt wieder errichtet, die Fresken sprachen von Schmieden, Wohnstätten und Lagerhallen und von einer gigantischen Waffenkammer.

Letztere war es, die mich hierher gelockt hatte, das süße Versprechen einer einzigartigen Waffe, von den geschickten Händen der Zwerge geschmiedet. Und bei Ingerimm, von deren Künsten war ich nun überzeugt.

Was fehlte, war im Grunde nur noch ein Abenteuer, mit dem ich dieses Schwert erbeuten könnte, eine Geschichte, die sich in den Tavernen Abends gut erzählen, die mich als heldenhaften Krieger dastehen ließ. Ja, ich wollte diese Klinge mit einem Kampf verbinden... natürlich erst, nachdem ich sie gefunden hatte. Was wäre ein besserer Einstieg in ein Gespräch, als eine von Zwergen geschmiedete Waffe auf den Tisch zu legen und mit einem Grinsen zu sagen, dass sie einen Ork erschlagen hatte? Wohl nichts - zumindest fiel mir damals nichts besseres ein. Andererseits, ein Gespräch war damals wohl auch nicht das einzige, was ich mir mit derlei Handlungen zu eröffnen erhoffte. Wie gesagt, ich stand Phex und Rahja in meinen jungen Jahren sehr nahe... vielleicht ein wenig zu nahe, wenn ich nun darüber nachdenke. Wäre ich nur weniger verblendet gewesen, mein Schicksal wäre ein anderes geworden...

Ich selbst war damals mit den Gedanken vollkommen in der Aussicht auf das Schwert verloren, so dass ich nicht merkte, wie Ogrim stehenblieb und die Laterne hob. Ich lief in ihn hinein, nur langsam, und als er aufbrummte, machte ich einen Schritt zurück und entschuldigte mich gestenreich. Er sah mich nur kurz an, wandte den Blick dann an die Wand und hob die Laterne noch ein Stück, über seinen Kopf hinweg, und leuchtete das Bild an, das sich seltsamerweise sehr verändert hatte: Von den eigentlich so wunderschönen Fresken war nichts mehr zu sehen, stattdessen hörten sie einfach auf, halbfertig wie mir schien, und das einzige, was wenige Schritt weiter an der Wand stand, waren irgendwelche Symbole, die ich nicht entziffern konnte. Sie waren sehr verwittert und nur schlecht in den Stein gehauen, ja es schien fast, als wären sie in Eile gemacht worden. Ogrim allerdings murmelte etwas in seinen Bart, anscheinend waren es zwergische Runen.

„Malmarzrom rardrosch... Mor-grimm."

Er flüsterte nur, doch die Stille des Ganges ließ es für fast alle hörbar werden. Kjaksa kam hinzu, auch Netarius kam – jedoch von weiter hinten und wenn ich es recht sah, hatte er gerade etwas grünes in seine Tasche gesteckt – und lediglich Felarion blieb vorne und hielt Abstand. Er schien noch immer Verärgerung über den Zwerg zu empfinden.

Netarius schob mich etwas beiseite, nahm Ogrim die Laterne ab und leuchtete es abermals aus, von etwas weiter oben, und gab sie dann dem Zwerg wieder, mit neugierigen Blick und Worten.

„Ja, und? Was heißt das?"

„Hm, ich bin nicht sicher... Die Schrift ist zu sehr verwittert, ich erkenne nur einzelne Wörter... Aber die Fragmente bedeuten 'Hammerhöhle verfallen. Gefährlicher Tod.' Es sind nichteinmal mehr ganze Sätze... und sie müssen in Eile geschlagen worden sein."

Ogrim brummelte grübelnd noch etwas in seinen Bart, während Netarius mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Mh, klingt für mich, als wäre da nur irgendwo ein Stollen eingebrochen. Vermutlich glaubten sie, dass alles einstürzen würde, und haben das hier als Warnung schnell in die Wand gehauen?"

„In diesem Fall sollten wir schleunigst wieder hier raus! Ich bringe mich nicht für ein gestohlenes Tempelstück vom Phex in Lebensgefahr. Das würde die Kirche sicherlich auch nicht wollen..."

Kjaskas Worte waren hart, doch sie wirkte unschlüssig, musterte Ogrim deutlich und wartete scheinbar auf irgendeine Reaktion des Zwergen. Diese kam auch, doch nur in Form eines Kopfschüttelns.

„Nein, nein... Dieser Stollen ist nicht einsturzgefährdet, das hätte ich gleich am Anfang erkannt. Und außerdem würden wir niemals ein Relief nur für eine solche Warnung unterbrechen, und vorallem kein so kunstvolles. Es muss irgendetwas anderes sein... in den Worten versteckt..."

Die Frage, die Ogrim unausgesprochen ließ war eindeutig: Was war es, dass sich in den verwitterten Worten versteckte? Welche Bedeutung übersahen wir – oder gab es überhaupt eine solche, tiefere Bedeutung? Maßen wir dem vielleicht einfach nur zuviel zu?

Es war Netarius am Ende, der uns aus der Lethargie riss und sich räusperte, dass es an den Wänden des Gangs widerhallte.

„Wenn wir hier nur herumstehen, wird gar nichts passieren. Warum gehen wir nicht einfach weiter, folgen dem Gang hier und sehen, wo wir rauskommen? Im schlimmsten Falle stehen wir in ein paar Metern vor einem eingestürztem Stollen. Wahrscheinlicher ist es allerdings, dass Ogrim sich vielleicht auch einfach verlesen hat, da die Worte sehr verwittert sind, und uns am Ende das erwartet weswegen wir hier sind."

Als würde er Protest einlegen wollen, grummelte der Zwerg etwas in seinen Bart, beließ es jedoch dabei und schwieg. Er nahm die Laterne von Netarius wieder an und ging vor. Kjaska zögerte noch einen Moment, schien mit sich zu ringen und drehte sich seufzend wieder um, folgte Ogrim. Auch Neta und ich folgten ihnen, wie zuvor als Abschluss der Gruppe. Felarion lief in der Mitte.

Wie zuvor herrschte tiefes Schweigen, und einzig unsere Schritte und ein gelegentliches Klappern der Ausrüstung waren zu hören. Nun allerdings waren wir alle etwas angespannter, Kjaska hielt die Hand dicht am Knauf ihres Schwertes und auch ich hatte meine bereits in die Nähe des ledernen Griffes gebracht. Die düstere Atmosphäre in dem Stollen tat ihren Teil dazu bei, dass wir alle auf jede Geräusch lauschten. Ich wusste zwar nicht genau, wo nach ich lauschen sollte, welche Geräusche verräterisch waren, doch alles, was mir unbekannt vorkam, veranlasste mich dazu, dass ich einen musternden Blick in Richtung dieses Geräusches warf. Nur ein Tropfen war stetig da, dasselbe wie schon am Anfang, und untermalte alles mit einem stetigen, fast metronomartigen Geräusch. Mich allerdings machte es nur noch nervöser... die anderen schien es hingegen nicht zu stören.

Dann gabelte sich der Weg und Ogrim blieb stehen, drehte sich fragend zu Kjaska um, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie zögerte, schien zu überlegen und nickte dann jedoch ihrem eigenen Gedanken zu.

„Wir teilen uns. Sobald der eine Gang endet, kommt ihr zurück. Solltet ihr etwas finden, ruft."

Ohja, ich erinnere mich noch gut. Kjaska wirkte mit einem Schlag sicherer, ja wesentlich stärker als zuvor. In diesem Moment schien es, als nehme das nordische Blut ihr all ihre Ängste. Netarius nickte, ergriff mich an der Schulter und ging mit mir nach rechts, während die anderen drei den linken Weg wählten. Es dauerte nicht lang, ich konnte sogar noch die anderen hören, als der Gang abrupt nach unten sackte, seine feinen Wände verlor und das behauene Erdreich zum Vorschein kam. Balken stützten den unfertigen Stollen und hier und da war ein Knarzen zu hören. Dafür hatten Netarius und ich allerdings so oder so keine Augen – denn es gab etwas anderes, dass all unsere Aufmerksamkeit in diesem Moment verschlang: Eine doppelflüglige Tür, komplett aus Gold.

Ich traute meinen Augen kaum und auch Netarius schien überrascht von dem Anblick, denn er stand, ebenso wie ich, wie am Boden angewurzelt da, und starrte mit ungläubigem Blick die Tür an. Dann allerdings fasste er sich und rief nach den Anderen, während ich nun näher zur Tür ging, vom Gold fasziniert, und strich darüber. Feine Reliefs waren eingearbeitet, schmückende Verzierungen, doch im Gegensatz zu denen, die sich an Felarions Bogen befangen, waren diese eher starr und grob. Nicht minder schön, keineswegs, doch sie waren kraftvoller, weniger geschwungen, und hatten etwas sehr beeindruckendes an sich.

Und dahinter musste sich die Waffenkammer befinden, von der die Rede gewesen war. Und wenn schon allein die Tür aus purem Gold war, was erwartete mich dann erst dahinter?! Gepackt vom Ehrgeiz drückte ich die schwere Tür auf, noch ehe die anderen angekommen waren.

„He! Gran-Kor! Warte doch!"

Netarius kam zu mir, machte jedoch keine Anstalten mich davon abzuhalten, sondern half mir sogar noch. Es gab ein lautes, schabendes Geräusch, als die Tür kleine Steine mit sich zog und über den Boden schleifen lief, und als wir sie weit geöffnet hatten, dass wir ohne Probleme durchpassen würden, ließen Netarius und ich wieder ab. Die anderen kamen bereits angelaufen, ich sah den Schein der Laterne, die Ogrim trug.

„Gib mir die Laterne, Netarius..!"

Ich wartete gar nicht auf eine Reaktion, sondern nahm ihm die Lichtquelle ab und schlüpfte durch den Spalt in die große Kammer, in das Geheimnis, dass sich dahinter verbarg. Netarius schien ein wenig überrumpelt von meinem plötzlichen Tatendrang, folgte mir allerdings und blieb nur kurz im Türspalt stehen, um den anderen zuzuwinken, dass sie folgen sollten.

Das erste, was ich wirklich aufnehmen konnte, war eine zwei Schritt große Statue eines Zwergen, halbfertig, der Unterkörper nur grob behauen, doch der Oberkörper in unglaublichem Detail und verziert mit verschiedenen Metallen und Edelsteinen. Schräg dahinter war eine erloschene Esse, zusammen mit mehreren Ambossen. Allerlei Schmiedewerkzeuge lagen herum, teilweise auch auf dem Boden verstreut, und es wirkte allgemein sehr chaotisch und durcheinander. Das zweite allerdings, was mir auffiel, war eine schier unglaubliche Menge an Waffen, die auf halb verrotteten Ständern standen, die gegen Essen und Ambosse lehnte oder die schlicht auf dem Boden lagen, umgefallen oder beiseite geschoben. Und zwischen all dem lagen die Überreste einiger Zwerge, die nun nur noch blanke und vergilbte Knochen waren.

„Ka angrosch..."

Ogrim ging an mir vorbei, beugte sich hinab und blies den Staub von einigen Knochen, ehe er sich wieder erhob und den Kopf schüttelte. Er sprach weitere Worte in seiner Sprache,jedoch leise und ging dann in Richtung der Esse. Die anderen schienen nach dem Gegenstand zu suchen, für den wir den angeblichen Auftrag erhalten hatten – lediglich von Netarius wusste ich, dass er in Wirklichkeit nur nach Wertgegenständen suchte. Ich ließ ihn in Ruhe und wandte mich den Waffen zu, die überall verteilt waren.

Als ich jedoch eine Axt aus dem hölzernen Gerüst nahm, knackte es lauf und das gesamte Gebilde gab nach. Ich versuchte noch, es zu halten, doch ich war zu langsam: Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm entstand, als die Waffen auf den Boden aufkamen und ich spürte, wie sich alle Blicke auf mich legten. Kjaska schnaube laut, ermahnend, während Netarius jedoch leise lachte.

„Ich … Entschuldigung..."

Beschämt legte ich auch die Axt auf den Boden, leise und vorsichtig, und suchte weiter. Es waren überwiegend Rohlinge, unbearbeitet und daher wertlos, und die wenigen Waffen, die geschärft waren, waren Äxte oder Beile. Ich seufzte innerlich auf. Scheinbar hatte Netarius sich geirrt... oder mich absichtlich dazu verlockt. Egal was es war, hier würde ich wohl kaum fündig. Resigniert versuchte ich so leise ich konnte zwischen den hölzernen Ständern wieder zurück zu gelangen, ohne dabei etwas umzustoßen oder auf die Knochen zu treten. Erstaunlicherweise gelang es mir, so dass ich mich ungesehen zur Tür stellen konnte, an den Türrahmen gelehnt und wartend, dass die anderen fertig würden. Erneut betrachtete ich das massive Gold, fuhr mit dem Finger einige der Ornamente nach und überlegte, wie viel wohl allein so eine kleine Ecke dieser Tür einbringen würde, bis ich durch den feinen Spalt an den Scharnieren etwas sah. Hinter der Tür, in der Ecke des Raumes, lagen weitere Überreste eines Zwerges, doch die Dunkelheit hatte sie bis jetzt versteckt. Im ersten Moment erschien es mir uninteressant, doch bei einem zweiten Blick sah ich, dass dort etwas an der Wand lehnte, etwas metallisches. Und etwas, das recht lang aussah.

Vielleicht hatte ich ja doch Glück?

Ich warf kurz einen Blick zu den anderen – sie waren alle noch mit Suchen beschäftigt – und ging dann zu jenem unbekannten Etwas hin. Was dort lag, war die mumifizierte Leiche eines Zwerges, recht groß und scheinbar im Kampf gestorben. Mehrere Bolzen ragten aus seiner Brust, von Spinnweben umschlossen, und seine linke Hand hielt sich verkrampft an dem Griff einer Waffe fest. Und es war - Phex gedankt! - tatsächlich ein Zweihänder.

Ich grinste voller Freude, stellte die Laterne vorsichtig neben die Leiche ab und blies Staub und Spinnenweben weg. Ich griff bereits im selben Moment nach dem Metall, überlegte, wie ich die Hand vom Griff bekäme ohne seine Ruhe groß zu stören, als ich bemerkte, dass die geflammte Klinge gar kein Licht reflektierte. Als ich genauer hinsah, erkannte ich, dass sie pechschwarz war.

Ein widerliches, eiskaltes Gefühl legte sich in meinen Nacken. Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen, schnitt mich dabei an der dunklen Klinge und trat hektisch einen Schritt zurück.

Pechschwarz. Das verdammte Schwert war so dunkel wie die Augen Borons.

Unsicher und vorallem verängstigt blickte ich nach den anderen, suchte Netarius, der in diesem Moment meinen Blick erwiderte und lächelte. Er hielt grinsend etwas goldenes in die Höhe und mein Herzschlag beruhigte sich, als ich sah, dass alles in Ordnung schien.

Im selben Moment, als Netarius die Augen voller Schock aufriss, spürte ich eine Hand an meiner Schulter. Etwas stand hinter mir, packte mich... und riss mir den Hals mit rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen auf. Blut schoss hervor, ich spürte die klebrige Wärme binnen Sekunden an meiner gesamten Seite und ich spürte, wie das Wesen mich fraß. Lebendig. Eine Welle grausamen Schmerzes durchflutete meinen Leib, ich versuchte mich zu wehren, doch innerhalb von Sekunden wurden meine Arme lahm, meine Knie weich und meine Stimme verschwand unter einem Gurgeln nach Luft. Sollte es das also sein? War das mein glorreiches Ende, von einem Monster angefallen, von jugendlichem Leichtsinn und Abenteuerlust umgebracht? Sollte ich so etwa sterben? Elendig an meinem Blut erstickend in einer alten Ruine? Hatten die Götter wirklich dieses Schicksal für mich erkoren..?

Als es mich losließ, fiel ich zu Boden, in mein eigenes Blut, doch den Aufprall nahm ich kaum mehr wahr. Ich hörte verschwommen Netarius nach mir schreien, hörte das Scheppern, als Kjaska ihre Waffe zog und dabei etwas umstieß und ich hörte dumpf ein unmenschliches Fauchen. Unter all dies mischte sich ein Rauschen, von gigantischen Schwingen, und ich glaubte das Krächzen Golgaris bereits zu hören. Doch all das verstummte mit einem Schlag – und was blieb, war eine mir unbekannte Stimme, die nur eine Frage stellte: 'Willst du Leben?'


End file.
